THIS IS NOT A TEST! I REPEAT! THIS IS NOT
by Tyger of the Wynd
Summary: A rally to get Mirage to make another movie, but things start happening. Chapter 21 updated
1. Default Chapter

Inside a marine sub:  
  
"Captain, there is an attack on headquarters, sir."  
  
"Who is attacking private, Al-Queda?"  
  
The private shakes his head.  
  
"Iraq?"  
  
The private is still shaking his head.  
  
" Russia? Germany?"  
  
"It's worse Captain, more dealy than Anthrax. It's the ........ TMNTFFW!!!! (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle Fan Fiction Writers)  
  
Everyone gasps, screams and then run around like chickens with their heads off.  
  
Inside Channel SIX news station:  
  
April O'Neil comes up to the desk and sits down in the chair with a couple woman next to her.  
  
"April O'Neil for the 6 o'clock news. In today's news, the TMNTFFW or Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Fan Fiction Writers have rallied today and started on a rampage soon after. They started a huge wave of outrage that went across America today after the Mirage company anounced that they will not produce another TMNT movie. And unless they produce another movie, this rampage will keep on growing. Next to me is three of the ralliers, DanceingFae, Nightmare, and TygeroftheWynd. Now tell me, why are you doing this rampaging rally?"  
  
"Well, Miss O'Neil, we could not take any more of this. First they only make three good movies. Secondly they decided to make a fourth movie that blowed air and was really not that funny or entertaining at all compaired to the others. Thirdly, they discontinued the cartoon which every one loved very much and they replaced it with another version. And now that we hear that Mirage isn't making the movie that might not even come out, neither are they making the mini-series that is coming out. We are fed up with all of this, and now is the time to strike." DanceingFae explains while eating mashmallows.  
  
The camera goes off stage and the people see that Nightmare is chasing Daydream's cats and Daydream is eating raspberry bodywash.  
  
"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm. Raspberrys. You want some mister cameraman?"  
  
The camra starts to shake from the man behind it as Daydream starts heading towards him. The second cameraman goes to the desk and starts to film.  
  
"Tell me Tyger, what is your roll in this rally?"  
  
"Well, I told everyone that I knew that I read that Mirage was not making TMNT movies anymore and help get people for this rally to change their mind about the movie. I also composed things that make us true TMNT fans. And here it is."  
  
All four fans gather together and start reading of what was on the paper.  
  
DD- You have four sons that have the exact same personalities and only wear the same colors as the Ninja Turtles.  
  
Night- You constantly pretend to be a TMNT everywhere you go.  
  
Danceingfae- If you see a person that is wearing a red bandana without eyeholes, you accuse them of being a member of the foot and start attacking the person.  
  
Tyger- If you see a construction worker wearing a metal helmet and has a face mask, and you mistake him for the Shredder and you start to attack him to avenge Splinter's master, and you cause serious damage, a lawsuit, and a restraining order.  
  
DD- you have actually dreamed of the TMNT every week in which you were part of the action of fighting.  
  
Nightmare- You have collected everything that has ever came out for the TMNT. You hope that when Eastman and Liard die, you can get their bodies for your collection.  
  
Danceingfae- You are so obsessed with your favorite Ninja Turtle, that you refuse to work anywhere that does not have a person with the name of your faveorite Ninja Turtle.  
  
*Danceingfae looks up to the camera and grins mishceviously.*  
  
DD- When you get stoped by the police, you yell at the cop because he is not doing anything about the Foot Clan.  
  
Tyger- You are the champion of your state for knowing everything that there is to know about the TMNT in the TMNT Trivia Bowl.  
  
Nightmare- You save every picture on the internet that has to do or is related to the TMNT.  
  
Danceingfae- You dressed up as a TMNT every year for Holloween since you were a baby.  
  
Tyger- You know every line from every movie out on video and every cartoon.  
  
DD- When someone starts to say quotes of famous people in history, you start saying quotes from the movies.  
  
Nightmare- You know every movie that a TMNT had a cameo appearance.  
  
Danceingfae- You see movies and tv shows that has a character that is strikingly similar to a TMNT.  
  
"That is all miss O'Neil. Thank you for letting us come on your set to voice our opinions." Tyger spoke.  
  
Everything that is written is in my companies rights to own, and if I had a company to own which would be world famous for it's name, TygerWynd Inc. I do not own the following names or companies: DayDream, Nightmare, Danceingfae, April O'Neil, Mirage, Channel SIX, and the foot. 


	2. Chapter 2: Day 2

I have decided to continue my fun in my rallying. It was fun doing the little rally. I do not own anything but myself and any other stuff that isn't taken already. On with the rally.  
  
Chapter 2: Day 2  
  
Marine air base ship.  
  
"Colonel. The radar is picking up something."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Don't know sir."  
  
"Is it a warhead?" A second marine asks.  
  
"Too big."  
  
"Enemy helcopter?"  
  
"Still too big and it is approaching quickly Colonel."  
  
"On screen."  
  
"What is it?" Another marine asks as he looks at the screen.  
  
"It can't be." The second marine spoke in horror.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It is the TMNTFFW Blimp, Colonel." The first marine replies, stuttering in fear of the blimp.  
  
The TMNTFFW Blimp flies by and a sign on the side says:  
  
Support the TMNTFFW  
  
Eat at Joes!  
  
McDonalds  
  
MCI  
  
Everyone onboard looks at the blimp in fear, and tremble so much that they wet and crap in their pants.  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
A helicopter is flying around Madison Square Garden with a camera crew filming the chaos at Madison Square. Thousands of people are swarming around Madison Square, screaming, chanting, waving signs and other things. The camera guy zooms in so the masses not in New York can see the horror. Suddenly the view switches to a camera crew on the ground. April and the crew is close to Madison Square, but not in the middle of it all. Next to her is 4 people, Arista, Day, Tyger, and Ryoko. In the background a guy is jumping around and waving his hands, a guy with a poster and is chanting unmentionable words about Mirage, and another guy just standing there and waving his hands.  
  
"I am here at Madison Square Garden and it is just pure chaos. It is day two of the rally with the outlook for this of dying down in the next few days is very grim. I have 4 of the participants with me, two of which are new. Please tell the folks at home your names."  
  
"I am Arista and this is my little sister, Ryoko."  
  
They both wave and grin.  
  
"And returning from yesterday, Tyger and Daydream."  
  
Tyger and Daydream wave and grin.  
  
"Hey everyone! TMNT ROCK!! YEAH!!!! YOOHOO!!!!" One of the guys scream as he runs up from behind the four girls and runs around and starts to take off his clothes, with the camera man following him around.  
  
The girls watch in disgust as the guy runs around and Ryoko closes her eyes as soon the guy took off his pants. He had kept his underwear on and ran back into the crowd screaming. Ryoko opened her eyes as soon he went back into the crowd.  
  
"Man, this rally is getting really rowdy really quick." Arista commented.  
  
"So, how is everything going on with Mirage and the movie?" April asked.  
  
"They are still not giving in, and neither are we." Daydream replied, still with a bottle of Raspberry soap, but has a bag of marshmallows.  
  
"Yeah." Tyger adds.  
  
"Ditto." Arista spoke.  
  
"Yeah, what they said." Ryoko chimed.  
  
"So, who started this rally and how did the word get through that there was going to be a rally?"  
  
"Actually, it is very easy to respond to that Miss O'Neil, we put the word out that Mirage was not going to make the upcoming TMNT movie on a few TMNT sites and someone started a email chain saying that everyone who loved the TMNT should rally in NYC for the TMNT movie to be produced by Mirage." Daydream explained.  
  
"Really?"  
  
The camera cuts to Daydream, and she is standing there eating her marshmallows and drinking the soap. She looks to see the camera guy pointing the camera at her. Her mouth drops and soap and marshmallow stuff is seen coming out of her mouth. The other three laugh at her and Daydreams looks at them with an evil glare.  
  
"Daydream, put those away!! Now is not the time to do that." Tyger spoke sternly.  
  
"Well, sorry! I was hungry."  
  
They start fighting about nothing. The other two looks on until April gets their attention.  
  
"So, do you have anything to say about what has happened since the rally started?"  
  
"We just got her an hour ago, so we don't really know what has been going on." Ryoko replies.  
  
By this time, Tyger and Daydream are rolling around on the ground in an all out fight. Ryoko had enough, picks up her backpack from next to her, opens it, and takes out something. She mischeviously grins as she shows the camera guy a couple of large balloons filled with a dark liquid. Ryoko silently walks over to where Tyger and Daydream are fighting and thows the balloons at both of them.  
  
"Ryoko!!"  
  
"Uh-oh!"  
  
Ryoko quickly runs into the crowd while Tyger and Daydream try and get up to chase after her, but are unable to get up.  
  
"Eww, what is this stuff?"  
  
"I don't know Tyger."  
  
"I think I know what it is." Arista quietly spoke.  
  
"What is this substance?"  
  
"Mutagen."  
  
"What?!?!?!" The two mutagen covered people asked.  
  
"Well, that was unexpected." April commented.  
  
"Ryoko, when we get our hands on you!!" Tyger and Day yelled as they ran off looking for Ryoko.  
  
"So, Arista, how do you feel about what has been going on?"  
  
"I feel that this is for the good of the people everywhere."  
  
"That is all for now. This is April O'Neil for channel 6 News signing out."  
  
This is the end of chapter 2 of the rally. I forgot to mention this at the end of chapter one, when I read this after I forgot about it and opened it to see what it was about, I was laughing so hard, I couldn't breathe, and I had forgotten that I had written this and thought someone else wrote it. 


	3. Chapter 3: Day 3 of Rally

Hey all! I am bringing chapter three of my rally to all of you. Remember, I only own myself, this story, and nothing else. I also own the song that I created for this chapter, but I don't own the song that it is based on. I better shut up now and get on with the story.  
  
On a German U-boat:  
  
"Captain, enemy war ship approaching. What are your orders?"  
  
"Wait until it comes closer."  
  
Four huge submarines goes by slowly and all the crew on the U-boat waits in terrror for an attack of some kind.  
  
"Sir, you gotta look at this, this is unheard of."  
  
The four subs are decorated like huge turtles, with decorated steel arms and legs; knee and elbow pads; fabric around where the waist should be; and each had a different colored bandana, red, blue, orange, and purple.  
  
"The end is near!" A crewsman screams.  
  
Meanwhile at the Maddison Square Garden (Still):  
  
In the background, you see Daydream and Tyger still covered in mutagen and chasing Ryoko among the huge crowd of TMNT fans. The camera switches view from the background to the foreground. Standing next to April is Arista, Nightmare, Danceingfae, and Metachi.  
  
"So, I see we have a new face among the ralliers." April spoke into the mic that she was holding and looking at the four next to her.  
  
"Yes we do, this is Metachi. She came last night to help with the rally." Arista replies cheerfully.  
  
Ryoko runs past them with Tyger and Daydream right behind her. Tyger suddenly stops and waves for a second before chasing Ryoko again.  
  
"Does anyone know how long they have been running?" Metachi asks, watching them run around.  
  
"For about 20 some hours straight." Nightmare responds.  
  
Nightmare suddenly sees a cat and runs off after it.  
  
"Man, this like being in an insane asylum." Metachi comments, watching Nightmare run around after the cat.  
  
"Tell me about it." Arista replies.  
  
In the background, Daydream comes running out of the crowd and runs towards Nightmare.  
  
"Leave my cats alone!"  
  
"Kiiiiittttttttttyyyyy!!!!!" Nightmare yells at the top of her lungs as she continues to chase the cat.  
  
Ryoko runs by in the background and stops to rest, Tyger does the same.  
  
"When are you going to stop chasing Ryoko, Tyger?" Metachi askes.  
  
"When I get back at her for throwing mutagen on me. Where's Daydream?"  
  
"Chasing Nightmare cause Night is chasing her cat that she brought with her." Arista responds.  
  
"Ahh." Tyger replies.  
  
Nobody notices that a figure with a fedora and long jacket walks past unnoitced.  
  
"Man, I'm hungry. Anyone want anything to eat?" Tyger comments.  
  
"I would go for some pizza." Nightmare replies as she walks back to the group.  
  
"Papa John's pizza!" Daydream yells.  
  
"Yeah! Cheese with extra cheese!" Night responds back.  
  
"Same here." Arista replies excitedly.  
  
"Ditto." Ryoko comments.  
  
Tyger goes off to get some pizza. Metachi whispers something into Arista's ear and Arista nods.  
  
"I would like to share something and have the girls help me sing it."  
  
"Ok, go ahead."  
  
Metachi takes out a folded piece of paper and unfolds it. The other girls (minus Tyger) gather around Metachi to read the paper and start to sing.  
  
TMNTFFW  
  
FFW's count it off  
  
One, Two, Three, Four  
  
TMNTFFW  
  
Huge Rallying Fun  
  
TMNTFFW  
  
Living all over the world  
  
TMNTFFW  
  
Fan Fiction Fun  
  
TMNTFFW  
  
It's a fanfiction time  
  
TMNTFFW Count it off  
  
One, Live by the fanfiction codes  
  
Two, Never challenge a TMNTFFW, unless some one else does  
  
Three, Be a TMNTFFW, no matter what  
  
Four, If everything else fails, its time to do it yourself  
  
I love being (I love being)  
  
I love being a TMNTFFW  
  
FFW's count it off  
  
One, Two, Three, Four,  
  
TMNTFFW  
  
No one's better  
  
TMNTFFW  
  
Watch out for winter  
  
TMNTFFW  
  
We're like no other  
  
TMNTFFW  
  
We're fanfiction writers  
  
One, Two, Three, Four  
  
One, Two, Three, Four  
  
TMNTFFW  
  
"Well, that was interesting." April comments as she claps and nods.  
  
Tyger is running back with pizzas in her hands, trips, falls, and lets go of all the pizzas. The guy in the fedora and long jacket helps her up while the others laugh away. Tyger thanks the guy, picks up the pizza, and walks towards the group.  
  
"Thanks a lot guys." Tyger spoke in a rude tone.  
  
"What?" Daydream asks.  
  
"You could of helped me instead of laughing at me." Tyger replied.  
  
"Sorry." They all apologized.  
  
"Apology accepted. Here's the pizza, sorry if it is a little smushed."  
  
"That's ok." Metachi replies, opening a pizza box.  
  
They chat away about TMNT stuff while they eat the squished pizza. After eating, Tyger sits down on a park bench.  
  
"I don't feel so good."  
  
"Maybe it was because of all the pizza you ate." Arista suggests.  
  
"I don't think so cause we would all feel sick. I am going back to my room. See you guys later." Tyger replies as she walkes off in the direction of her hotel.  
  
Who was the man in the jacket and fedora? What is wrong with Tyger? Will Mirage make another TMNT movie? Wait and see.  
  
How did yea like the chapter? Tell me!!! Tell me or I will go Raph on you!!!! *Twirls her sai's around* 


	4. Day four Part 1

Disclaimers: You know the routine, so I am not going to repeat myself. I am not going to do a scene where a goup of people are afraid of a few TMNTFFW rally signs cause I can't think of any right now, but if any of you readers have any ideas, tell me.  
  
Chapter 4: Day four, part one  
  
It was early in the moring, and not many ralliers were up. A lone figure in a jacket and oversized hat walked across the field where the TMNT ralliers have been ralling for the past four days. Neither side had given up yet, but the fans were more hopefull that they would win than Mirage's side. The figure stopped and looked at one of the large signs that the ralliers, or TMNTFFW's as they like to be called, had created. It had the first movie TMNT on it with sayings for Mirage to produce another movie. The figure contiued on, and noticed another walking towards the figure.  
  
"I suppose most are sleeping." The second figure spoke as he looked around at the early risers and those who didn't sleep.  
  
"Yep." The first replied.  
  
"Do I know you?" The male figure asked.  
  
"Yes, from last night." The first responded.  
  
The two figures walked off, talking to each other in an interesting conversation.  
  
~@~Later on in the day~@~  
  
Nightmare, Ryoko, Arista, and Metachi met at the TMNTFFW temporary headquarters, which was a hotel room that was rented out for them.  
  
"Has anyone seen Tyger?" Night asked.  
  
"No. I went over to her room this morning and there was no response. Same with Daydream." Arista replied.  
  
"Great. And Tyger was suppose to give us a list of something today too." Ryoko spoke.  
  
"What are we going to do now?" Metachi asked.  
  
"We'll think of something."Night responded.  
  
Arista gets up and walks towards the desk and notices a note written by Tyger.  
  
"Hey, there's a note here, and it's from Tyger."  
  
"Read it." Ryoko replied.  
  
"Here is what it says."  
  
To whoever is reading this,  
  
I am not up to being seen right now, but don't worry, I am feeling well and will be back in a few days. Here is the list of what I was suppose to give to Arista and the others.  
  
Your friend,  
Tyger  
  
Arist folded up the note, looked at the list and chuckled.  
  
"What is it?" Night asked.  
  
"You'll see when we announce it on tv."  
  
"Aww man." Night complained.  
  
"Now we know where Tyger is, but where is Daydream?" Ryoko asked.  
  
"That is the 64 million dollar question." Night replied.  
  
"Wha?" Metachi asked.  
  
"To put it into simple terms, we don't know." Arista responded.  
  
"Ahh."  
  
The four leave the room and head down to the lobby.  
  
"Is one of you Nightmare?" the lobby clerk asked.  
  
"Me." Night replied, putting her hand up.  
  
"I have a message for you from Daydream." The clerk spoke as he grabbed the note from Daydream and handed it to Night.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Night opened the note and read it outloud.  
  
Dear Night and friends,  
  
I am not up to being at the rally today, so I will be there when I am up to being there. Also, I seen a figure leave Tyger's room this morning, so I have decided to follow the figure and see where the figure is going. See you guys later.  
  
Daydream  
  
"Man, this keeps on getting worse by the minute, doesn't it?" Ryoko asked.  
  
"Sure does." Night responded, putting the note in her pocket.  
  
They all leave to Madison Square Garden to oversee what is happening. A little bit later, April comes by to interview the four on updates.  
  
"So, anything new happen in the past 24 hours?" April askes Ryoko.  
  
"Not really, two of the main ralliers have gone AWOL, and are expected to return soon." Ryoko responds.  
  
While Ryoko is talking, three figures walk up, stop at a distance, and wave. Two have three finger's and the other has a furry paw.  
  
"Have anything to share with us today?" April askes the group.  
  
"Yes, we actually do. This paper her has things that Tyger thought up mostly by herself. It's her things that she learned from the TMNT and not from school." Arista spoke as she took out the paper that she had.  
  
The other three gathered around Arista and looked at the paper in her hands.  
  
Nightmare- I learned to say 'Hello mustard' in Japaneese.  
  
Arista- I learned that I can always knock everyone in a circle around me down by standing on one foot and using the other foot to hit them in the head and not fall down in the process.  
  
Metachi- I learned how to save a boy from a burning house.  
  
Ryoko- I learned that a talking brain is always evil.  
  
Nightmare- I learned that golf can be fun, as well as baseball.  
  
Arista- I learned that I can do the Ninja Rap.  
  
Metachi- I learned to tie a bandana properly.  
  
Ryoko- I learned to never let the others see their superhero sketches.  
  
Nightmare- I learned that good lackeys are hard to come by.  
  
Arista- I learned the proper way to take tape off of one's mouth.  
  
Metachi- I learned to dance like Don when the Tequila song plays.  
  
Ryoko- I learned to use a chair with wheels as a skateboard or surfboard substitue and going around on a polished floor to have fun.  
  
"That's it for now." Arista commented as she folded the paper back up.  
  
"Those were good things to learn from the TMNT." April commented.  
  
"Thank you." Ryoko replied.  
  
April walked off to talk to other ralliers.  
  
"I hope Tyger and Day come back quickly." Metachi spoke.  
  
"Me too." Arista replied.  
  
"Me three." Ryoko added.  
  
"Ditto." Night added.  
  
" I hope Day's cat is alright." Arista spoke.  
  
"It is. Day let me watch her cat." Night replied.  
  
"Good. Now don't hurt it or she will hurt you."  
  
"I will."  
  
The same figure from yesterday walks by, and the four watches the figure go by.  
  
"Wasn't that the guy who helped Tyger yesterday?" Metachi asks as she looks at the figure.  
  
"Yeah, I think it is." Nightmare responds.  
  
"Lets go see if the person knows where Tyger is." Ryoko suggests.  
  
"Lets go then." Arista responds.  
  
Who is the figure from yesterday? Does the figure know where Tyger is? Is Daydream with Tyger? Are they ok? Who are the three figures behind the four girls? Wait and see.  
  
I am going to end the story here and put up the second part of day four shortly. If you want to read the whole 'What I learned from the TMNT and not from school' thing, tell me and I will email it to you ASAP. 


	5. Day 4, Part 2

Hey, I'm writing this while I wait for fanfiction to not experience overloads. It has been experiencing overloads for the past 20 min or so. The time is now 7:21 pm on May 26. I am not going to write any disclaimers, cause you already know the routine, blah blah blah, yada yada yada, a bunch of Hibity Jibity Smibity.  
  
Ryoko: your're wrong on your guess.  
  
Danceingfae: your right on one of the guesses. But which turtle? Actually there's two turtles.  
  
Daydream: Don't worry, your kitty is safe.  
  
You will all find out who the turtle is in this chapter.  
  
Chapter 5: Day 4, Part 2  
  
"Sir, excuse me. Could you tell us if you seen a friend of ours since yesterday?" Metachi asked the figure.  
  
"What does your friend look like?"  
  
"My hight, short bright red hair, green eyes, baggy clothing, red and green sunglasses." Ryoko explained as she tried to describe Tyger.  
  
"Hard to say, since I seen a lot of people with that kind of description."  
  
"I almost forgot, I have a picture of her. Here." Metachi stated as she took out a picture of Tyger and showed it to the figure.  
  
"Hmm. She was the one who accidentally tripped and dropped the pizzas yesterday evening. I haven't seen her since."  
  
"Thanks anyway." Ryoko replied, in a tone that sounded like she was a little disapointed.  
  
Arista stood there looking at the figure, trying to figure who the person is.  
  
"I know who you are!" Arista yelled as she lifted the hat of the mysterious person.  
  
"It's! It's! It's!" Nightmare stuttered as she pointed.  
  
"Man, I would of never guessed." Metachi replied.  
  
"Hey, it's a guy in a Raphael costume!" A random rallier screamed to everyone.  
  
Holy sh..!" Raph spoke as he looked for an escape route.  
  
Raph ran off with the four right behind him and a group of ralliers as well. Raph ran until he found a allyway and quickly entered it. Arista, Nightmare, Ryoko, and Metachi saw him enter the allyway and entered also. Luckily, none of the other ralliers saw any of them enter the allyway and kept on running.  
  
"What do you guys want from me? I told you, I don't know where your friend is!" Raph spoke as he backed up to defend himself.  
  
"We have a question for you that is not related to our friends. Why are you here?" Arista asked.  
  
"Why do you care? It's not like you're a big fan of me or anything." Raph replied as he took out his sais.  
  
"Hey, I'm a big enough fan to know a real turtle from a fake." Arista retorted.  
  
"Will you guys just knock it off, we're on a mission to find our friends." Ryoko spoke calmly as she got in between her sister and Raph.  
  
"Your right, Ryoko. To bad, Tyger would be crawling all over you if she saw you." Night commented.  
  
The four girls walked off to find their two missing friends. Raph stood there, deciding on what to do.  
  
"Wait! I'll help you find your friends, even if it means that I might get seen like this." Raph spoke up, walk towards the girls.  
  
"Hey you guys, I just got an idea. Huddle up. Raph, please stay in the shadows until we're done huddling." Metachi declared.  
  
The girls huddled to hear what Metachi was thinking. They also commented on what they thought of Metachi's idea, and added their idea.  
  
"Raph, you can come out now. We have an idea so you can walk among us and not get noticed." Night uttered.  
  
"Please follow us." Arista added, handing Raph's hat back to him.  
  
They all walked off to a private clothing store together. Little did they know, they were being followed by two others in the shadows.  
  
Is the other TMNT in this world also? What is Raph going to look like when he comes out of the clothing store? Who are the other two figures? Wait and find out in the next chapter. 


	6. Day 4, Part 3

What? Nobody wants to read "What I learned from the TMNT and not from school" thing that I created? Fine, I don't care.  
  
Chapter 6: Day 4 Part 3  
  
Inside the clothing store:  
  
The girls had found a few outfits that fit Raph so he wouldn't look to suspicious. While looking at one of the outfits that he was wearing, they all noticed that his face and hands are a little odd looking with the outfits.  
  
"Arista, this is not going to work. We have to do something about his face. And his hands too." Nightmare pointed out as she looked at Raph.  
  
"I have an idea. We bring him to my room and I can do something about his face. His hands are the easy part, the face is another thing." Metachi elucidated.  
  
"What in hell are you going to do to me?" Raph asked defensively.  
  
"Nothing really. I have a kit that allows me to make a mask to look like anyone."  
  
"Anyone?" Ryoko asked.  
  
"Yes, anyone."  
  
"Even one to look like Mike?" Ryoko asked furretivly.  
  
"Yes. I can make you one later if you go find a pair of large leather gloves." Metachi replied.  
  
"Yes!!!!" Ryoko squealed as she ran off to find gloves.  
  
Raph goes off to the changing room to change back into his hat and jacket.  
  
"I hope you know, I have to go meet two friends of mine." Raph spoke as he poked his head out.  
  
"Really? Can we meet them? Please?" Night asked as fast as she could.  
  
"I'm not sure. They're not really up to being seen."  
  
"Why not?" Arista askes.  
  
"Well, they are a little shy."  
  
"Come on, let us meet them." Metachi pleaded.  
  
"Maybe some other time." Raph replied sternly.  
  
"Aww, come on. We're your biggest fans, well, your not our top fave Turtle, but your up there on the top four." Arista pleaded also.  
  
"No. That's final."  
  
"Come on! It's not everyday that someone meets one of their all-time heros in person." Night spoke.  
  
"No." Raph replied as he came out.  
  
"Please? Whatever your talking about, I say yes to it." Ryoko asked as she suddenly came running back with gloves in her possesion.  
  
Raph looks at everyone with an evil glare, and they back up a bit in fear of what he is going to do.  
  
"I take it as a no." Metachi replied to Raph's glare.  
  
"I'm leaving to see my friends now. Thanks for the clothes and your help. I will meet you back where we met later on and tell you if my friends wants to meet you." Raph spoke.  
  
Raph walked out of the store, leaving the girls confused.  
  
"I got an idea. Lets go follow him." Ryoko piped up.  
  
"That idea is so lame, that it might just work." Night commented.  
  
"You guys go ahead while I put these clothes on layaway, and I will catch up to you in a few." Metachi replied as she went to the counter.  
  
"Fine." Arista commented as she ran out of the store.  
  
"Can you put these clothes on hold for a day or two. My name is Metachi and I will get them as soon as I can." She told the clerk.  
  
The clerk nodded and put a nametag on the pile of clothes. Metachi ran out of the store, stopped for a second to see where the other three went, and went in one direction. She walked into the allyway where she was earlier and looked to see if the others were there. She didn't see any indication of them being there. Metachi turned around and started to walk away when she was grabbed from behind, her mouth was muffled by a hand and was taken down into the sewers.  
  
What is going to happen to Metachi? Is she going to be alright? Who was the person who took her? Are the others going to find out what happened to her? Does Tyger or Daydream have anything to do with Metachi's kidnapping? Will Metachi go free, safe and sound? Wait and find out in the next chapter.  
  
So, what do you think so far? Does anyone besides Nightmare, Day, Arista, Ryoko, Metachi, and myself want to be in this story. 


	7. Day 4, Part 4

Danceinfae: I am so sorry I forgot you, you'll be in this one for sure.  
  
I am going to put up a scene where a group of people are afraid of the TMNTFFW, I thank Metachi for giving the suggestion to use. So the scene is dedicated to Metachi.  
  
Chapter 7: Day 4, Part 4  
  
At the NASA Space Station Headquarters:  
  
"Sir, come look at this. It's unbelievable." A radar reader spoke with fear in his voice.  
  
"What? Is Dr. Evil back again?" The boss replies.  
  
"No, it's something else."  
  
"A death ray on the moon?"  
  
"No, much worse. Look at the screen."  
  
The boss looks at the radar in front of them. He notices that every time the radar blips, a letter shows up on the screen.  
  
"Are you writing this down, or are you going to sit there and play dumb?" the boss demands.  
  
"Right away." The woker stutters as he gets a piece of paper and a pen.  
  
The workers writes down the letters and shows the letters to his boss.  
  
"TMNTFFW? What the SAM HAINNUS IS THE TMNTFFW?"  
  
"The epitamy of all destruction if it isn't stopped." A shadowed figure speaks before it leaves.  
  
Up In Space:  
  
"Jake! Watch out on where your going with this thing! Your going to crash the TMNTFFW spaceship and we're dead. Now get back to blasting those asteroids to look like our group's letters!"  
  
"Sorry Fred!"  
  
Meanwhile in NYC:  
  
Metachi was carried a distance before she was dropped. She gasped for air, got up, dusted herself off, and looked to see her kidnapper.  
  
"Mikey?!?!" She screamed.  
  
"That's me."  
  
"And Danceingfae." Another figure piped up.  
  
"And Ellie ET also." A second figure added.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" Metachi asked as she hugged all three.  
  
"Wandering the sewers just for fun." Danceinfae replied.  
  
"That, and looking for everyone else." Ellie ET added.  
  
"Well, I was trying to catch up to Arista, Nightmare, Ryoko, and Raphael before I was taken by Mike."  
  
"Why?" Ellie ET asked.  
  
"Raph's here too?" Mike asked enthusiasticlly.  
  
"Yes Raph's here also. I was trying to catch up to them cause the four of us wanted to see his new friends." Metachi replied.  
  
"Raph's got friends? There's a first." Mike commented.  
  
"Yes, but he won't us see them." Metachi conversed as she climed back up to the city level.  
  
"He probably got a girlfriend then with a regular friend." Mike joked.  
  
"Not funny. How do you know that they could be both men?" Ellie ET commented.  
  
"Ellie has a point you know." Danceingfae added.  
  
"I was only kidding." Mike replied.  
  
"Right."  
  
"Lets go find the others and see if they found Raph or his friends." Ellie suggested.  
  
"But we don't know where they went." Danceinfae commented.  
  
"We have a base in the hotel that is located near all of our rooms, so if we get sepperated and need to regroup, we meet there." Metachi replied while getting out of the sewers and helping the others.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"How come I was not aware of this?" Danceingfae asked.  
  
"You never showed up when Tyger called for a meeting to tell us that we had a headquarters in one of the rooms, that's why." Metachi replied.  
  
"I wasn't aware of any meeting." Danceingfae pointed out.  
  
"You were probably out when Tyger called your room to tell you about the meeting."  
  
"Oh. Okay."  
  
"Let's go see if their there then." Mike spoke.  
  
They walked through Central Park to get to their hotel and went up to the TMNTFFW headquarters.  
  
"About time you made it Metachi." Ryoko spoke as she looked up to see who opened the door.  
  
"Yeah, and I brought some friends with." Metachi replied as she let the other three in.  
  
As soon Mike came in, Ryoko's mouth opened wide, ran over and jumped into his arms.  
  
"I'm never letting go of you!!!" Ryoko screamed.  
  
"So, you guys get to see Raph's friends?" Danceingfae asked.  
  
"Nope. We lost him a few blocks from where we were shopping. We went back to find Metachi, but couldn't find her, so we came here to see if she came here to wait for us." Night commented as she laid down a card.  
  
"Actually, I got kidnapped by Mikey here and found Danceinfae and Ellie."  
  
"So, where's Tyger and Daydream?" Ellie.  
  
"Dunno. We haven't seen Tyger since she left for her room early yesterday. And we haven't seen Daydream since right before we went into our separate rooms late last night. All we know is that they will be back soon." Arista pointed out as she looked away from the card game.  
  
The room went silent until the door from across the hall closes.  
  
"Isn't that Tyger's room across from this room?" Danceingfae asked  
  
"Yeah. It can't be the maid cause she was already by her room. So it must be Tyger." Ryoko replied as she held on to Mike.  
  
"Let's go see."  
  
It Tyger in her hotel room? Will the group find Don and Leo? Will they find out who the two friends of Raph is? Find out. 


	8. Chapter 8: Day four, part 4, going into ...

Daydream: Don't worry, we' will make a little apearance. Metachi read the list that you helped create, and she said she loved them and to thank you for helping.  
  
Chapter 8 Day 4, part 5 into day 5  
  
Arista opened the headquarters door so Mike can check on Tyger's room while the rest watch from a distance. Mike snuck over and went to knock on the door to get Tyger to open the door. But when he did knock, the door flew wide open. He quietly snuck in to check if everything was ok, but saw nothing but an open sliding door, as well all the drawers were open.  
  
"Hey guys, there's nothing in here, and all of her stuff is gone also." Mike yelled from Tyger's room.  
  
"How can that be? I mean, the only person that has been here recently was the maid." Arista explained as she came in and looked over Tyger's room.  
  
"Even Tyger's xbox, games and movies are gone as well." Ryoko added.  
  
"Who ever took all of her stuff went out the sliding door." Mike commented as he walked over to the window.  
  
Ryoko walked over to the sliding door as well, but went out onto the balcony to see if the suspect was still nearby, but found nothing, and went back in, leaving Mike alone on the balcony. After Ryoko left, Mike looked up and something caught his eye.  
  
"Raph?" He asked himself outloud.  
  
"What did you day?" Metachi asked.  
  
"I thought I saw Raph up on the roof helping another turtle get up off the side of the hotel."  
  
"Where?" Ellie ET asked.  
  
"There." Mike replied as he pointed the spot where he saw his brother.  
  
Danceingfae, Arista, Night, Ryoko, and Metachi came out to see. As soon as all of them looked up, two turtles and a cat peered down from the roof, then disappeared.  
  
"What the?" Night asked confoundedly.  
  
"Lets figure all of this out at the other room so we don't get caught when the police gets here." Metachi suggested.  
  
"Good idea. And one thing for everyone, don't touch anything!" Danceingfae added.  
  
"Oops!"  
  
"Mikey! What did you touch?" All of them asked at once.  
  
"The door." Mike replied as he pointed to the sliding door.  
  
"Great, just great." Arista commented loudly.  
  
"Wait. I don't think the police can identify his prints, think about it, he is not a living creature in this world and everyone except for us in the room think that. Come on, lets go."  
  
"I'm confused." Mike spoke.  
  
"We'll fill you in." Ryoko responded cheerfully.  
  
Everyone went back into the other room to talk. Ten minutes later, the cops finally arrived at the hotel and were making their way up to Tyger's room to investigate. After checking the room out, a couple cops checked a few neighboring rooms to ask if they heard anything suspiciously. Good thing the girls had Mike go for a walk while the cops were asking them questions, cause one cop came in to look to see if anything that was taken was in their room. The cops left a short time later after a thourough investigation of Tyger's room. Ryoko went down to the park after the cops left the property to go get Mike. When they got back, the rest were talking on what they saw on the roof. They continued talking until it got late and everyone went to bed. They allowed Mike sleep on the bed in their headquarters, and told him to not let anyone in unless they had the secret code.  
  
Mike had woken up earlier than everyone, so he decided to go up to the roof to investigate using shouko spikes to get up to the roof. He put on his jacket and fedora on just in case. When he started his investigation, he found nothing. A few minutes later, he found a bag, but it didn't contain the the stuff from Tyger's room, so he left it there. A sound alerted him that he wasn't alone.  
  
"Come out where ever you are." Mike demanded as he took a defensive stance.  
  
The figure came out from where it, but it still stayed in the shadows.  
  
"Who are you?" Mike asked.  
  
The figure remained silent.  
  
"I don't want to hurt you, just tell me who you are and what you want." Mike told the figure.  
  
"You're all like that to say something like that then hurt me just because of what I look like." The figure spoke.  
  
"That's not true." Mike spoke back.  
  
"Mike what in the world are you doing?" Raph spoke from behind Mike.  
  
"Raph? What are you doing here?"  
  
"I am here to help my friends, if don't mind."  
  
"This is one of your friends?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Hey Raph, you get my fish? Mike? Michelangelo? Sorry about the little mishap." The figure asked as it stepped out of the shadows and into the light.  
  
"It's a! It's a!"  
  
What did Mike see? Will the others find out? How are they going to respond? Will they find Tyger and Daydream? Find out. 


	9. Day 5, part 2

Arista and Ryoko: You ar both wrong on who it is that Mike saw.  
  
You guys know the disclaimer drill: blah blah blah, I don't own TMNT, yak yak yak, I don't own any of the other people besides me and any characters I made up.  
  
Chapter 9 Day 5, part 2  
  
Inside the hotel:  
  
Danceingfae woke up, stretched, and started to get ready for today. After taking a shower, getting dressed, and doing other womanly necessities, she went over to the headquarters to see if Mike was up. After knocking and saying the password, waiting a few minutes, she noticed that Mike was not responding. Danceinfae looked at her watch and noticed that it was after 11:30. She tried again and waited some more. By this time, Ryoko came by.  
  
"What are you waiting for?" She asked Danceingfae.  
  
"Mike to open the door."  
  
"I have a key to open the door." Ryoko commented as she took out the key and unlocked it from the outside.  
  
"Cool. Who else has a key?"  
  
"My sis."  
  
They went in and noticed that the room was empty and the window open. Ryoko looked out the window and notice the holes left by the shouko spikes going up to the roof.  
  
"Looks like Mike went up to the roof." She stated to Danceinfae.  
  
"Let's go tell the others what's going on."  
  
"Fine. I'll get Arista and Night since they are closer to my room. Metachi's and Ellie ET's rooms are three and four doors down on the left side."  
  
They walked out to get the others and go up to the roof. Metachi, Danceingfae, and Ellie got to the door to the roof before the others did.  
  
"So, what do you expect to see up there?" Ellie pondered outloud.  
  
"The best view?" Metachi joked.  
  
"Who knows. Lets just hope Mike is ok." Danceingfae spoke.  
  
The other three finally came after a couple minutes, and they opened the door to the roof. Once they all got on the roof, they heard laughing then silence.  
  
"Shh." Ryoko whispered.  
  
They huddled together and started walking a bit before being startled by Mike jumping out in front of them.  
  
"Don't do that!" Danceingfae yelled.  
  
"Sorry, I thought you guys were somebody else." Mike spoke.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Raph asked as he walked towards everyone.  
  
"Umm, we came to look for Mike. Yeah that's it." Metachi said fast in one breath, noticing that Raph was not in a good mood.  
  
"Yeah, what she said." Night spoke as she pointed to Metachi.  
  
"What's going on here?" a female asked from behind Mike and Raph.  
  
"Nothing, just talking to some people that we know." Mike said hesitantly.  
  
The female walked up and looked at the group.  
  
"It's a mutant cat!" Night yelled.  
  
"Hi guys!"  
  
"Daydream? Is that you?" Danceingfae asked in awe.  
  
"Yepperooni. You like?" Daydream asked as she twirled herself around so everyone can see her.  
  
"But how did you get this way?" Ellie asked.  
  
Daydream pointed to Ryoko.  
  
"Me? What did I do?"  
  
"The balloons, remember?" Arista pointed out.  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot about that."  
  
Raph turns around, and starts to walk off a distance to look at something behind him. Mike and the others talk about what has happened to each other. Mike suddenly glances up to see Tyger eyeing Raph and is getting ready to jump on him. He start to wave his hands to get her attention and mouthing things so she would not jump at her. The girls look at him like he's going crazy.  
  
"What are you doing Mike?" Metachi asked.  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all." Mike tried to lie, but he knew he was caught lying.  
  
Is Tyger going to jump on Raph? How is he going to react? How will the others react when they see Tyger? Wait and find out.  
  
All of you are going to have to wait for any updates until I get back from my cousin's baby shower, which is going to be like Tuesday, but I don't think any of you will mind. 


	10. chapter 10: Day 5, part 3

Chapter 10  
  
Daydream looked behind her to see a female turtle crouching above her on a ledge. She tapped Danceingfae's shoulder and pointed to the turtle. Danceingfae did the same to Metachi, who tapped Arista, who tapped Ryoko, who tapped Ellie ET, who then tapped on Night, and Night finally tapped Mily. Mike stood there wondering on what to do, then finally decided to warn Raph, but was too late because the turtle jumped onto Raph, causing them both to roll. Raph was cursing while he was rolling.  
  
"Uh Oh! Tyger's in trouble! She came along and burst Raph's bubble!" Mike sang as Tyger got up and ran.  
  
"Tyger! When I get you, you're going to get it!" Raph yelled as he got up and chased after Tyger.  
  
"Was that Tyger?" Metachi asked.  
  
"Yep. And by the looks of it she is going to need some help." Daydream responded as she went after Raph and Tyger.  
  
The rest followed, but had to go into the hotel and go out the front doors to catch up because they were not able to jump great distances like the Mike, Raph, Daydream, and Tyger can. After a short chase, Tyger suddenly stopped and started looking around.  
  
"Guys, there's something wrong." Tyger commented.  
  
"How can you tell?" Ellie ET asked between gasps.  
  
"It's like I can sense a disturbance."  
  
"I can feel it as well." Daydream commented.  
  
"But how?" Danceingfae asked.  
  
"I don't know." Tyger spoke.  
  
Daydream ran in a direction and screamed. The group ran to see what she was screaming about and saw a creature on the ground unconscious, Leo and Don looking at the man and Daydream was gasping for air.  
  
"What happened?" Metachi asked as she walked towards Daydream.  
  
"I was running past when this creature came out of nowhere and collapsed in front of me. Then Don and Leo appeared." Daydream explained as she leaned against the nearby wall and held her chest.  
  
"Who is it?" Ryoko asked as she poked the creature with her shoe.  
  
"I don't know, but it seems he's in a coma." Don pointed out as he examined the creature.  
  
"Guys. I think we have company." Ellie commented as she pointed down the street.  
  
A small troupe of weapon clad warriors walked towards the group. Daydream was the first to recognize them and ran and jumped onto the one in front.  
  
"Leggie!!!! My wish has come true!" Daydream shouted at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Dear God, please don't tell me that their here too." Tyger spoke under her breath.  
  
"Who are you? A better question is what are you?" Legolas asked as he inquisitively looked at Daydream.  
  
"I am Daydream, a mutant cat."  
  
"Who are these quacks?" Raph asked in his not-so-nice mood.  
  
"The one holding Daydream is Legolas, then there is Frodo, Sam, Gandalf, Gollum, Erwyn, Gimili, and the other hero's from the Lord Of The Rings." Ryoko spoke as she pointed out everyone.  
  
"Hey look, there's the members of X-Men!" Nightmare yelled as she pointed at the other direction of the LOTR gang.  
  
"Where?!" Mike asked excitedly.  
  
Night went over to Mike and directed his attention on where the X-Men are.  
  
"Look, it's Wolverine, Cyclops, Beast, Nightcrawler, Rouge, Jean Grey, Gambit, Storm, Toad, Spyke, Iceman, Pryro, Shadowcat, Mystique." Mike spoke in happiness.  
  
"What in the world is going on here?" Leo asks.  
  
"Looks like some of the superheroes and villains are somehow making their way to this world." Mily commented.  
  
"What about this creature?" Ryoko asked as she pointed to the creature.  
  
"Let me look at the creature." Tyger spoke as she made her way to the creature.  
  
"By my research, the creature is psychic." Don commented as he continued to collect data from the creature.  
  
Tyger rolled the creature over and gasped.  
  
"What is it?" Daydream asked while trying to see what's going on from behind the crowd while still holding Legolas.  
  
"It's a MewTwo." Tyger spoke.  
  
"A pokemon?" Mike asked.  
  
"Looks like it." Mily pointed out.  
  
"Vhat is a pokemon?" Nightcrawler asks after teleporting next to Leo.  
  
"Let's see how I can say this so you can understand, there is a cartoon of a world where all the different species of animals have special abilities are different types, like MewTwo here is a psychic pokemon or a Pikachu is a electric pokemon."  
  
"What's a Pikachu?" Cyclops asks.  
  
"It's a little yellow mouse pokemon." Tyger responds.  
  
"Ok, whatever."  
  
"Isn't Mewtwo really powerful?" Night asked.  
  
"In the cartoon yes, in this world, I have no idea." Tyger spoke.  
  
Everyone stepped back as they looked at MewTwo. A few minutes of silence pass as everyone waits to see if MewTwo would wake up, but nothing happens.  
  
"What are we going to do with all these superhero's? We have to somehow disguise or hide them somewhere so people get suspicious." Metachi points out.  
  
"You're right Metachi. Anyone have any suggestions?" Jean spoke.  
  
Everyone silently thought for a bit before they notice that MewTwo is waking up.  
  
"Where am I?" MewTwo spoke telepathically as he sat up and rubbed his head.  
  
"You are on Earth. I am Henry McCoy, but you can call me Beast." Beast spoke as he sat down in front of MewTwo.  
  
"Nice to meet you. My owner calls me Mokari."  
  
Everyone went around telling Mokari who they were until they were finished.  
  
"How did I get here?" Mokari asks, still a little dazed from the fall.  
  
"Somehow you, like most of the group here, probably went through a portal of some kind to bring you here for some reason." Arista explained.  
  
"I bet the X-Men, LOTR hero's, and Mokari here are to help us with the rally." Danceinfae blurts suddenly.  
  
"You think?" Daydream asks.  
  
"It can't be pure coincidence that they all suddenly appear out of nowhere for no reason." Danceingfae points out.  
  
"She's right." Don spoke confidently.  
  
"But why characters from LOTR, X-Men, and Pokemon? Why not all the characters from the TMNT area instead?" Ryoko asked.  
  
"She's right." Don comments.  
  
"Cause we need all the help we need." Danceingfae replies.  
  
"Their both right." Don adds.  
  
"Don?"  
  
"Yeah, Night?"  
  
"Will you please quit saying who's right?"  
  
"Can do."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Screams break out from around the corner and a British looking man holding a canister with a green substance in his hands comes running past, with Shredder following close behind.  
  
"What was that all about?" Daydream inquired.  
  
"I don't know, but if Shredder is involved, it can't be good." Leo commented.  
  
Will LOTR members, X-Men, Mokari help the girls? Who is the British man? Why does he have mutagen? Will Shredder get the mutagen? Wait and find out.  
  
I know I am a little late, *sees all the mad faces*, ok ok, I am over a couple weeks late on this story. I have an explanation, I wrote this while being stuck at my grandma's for three weeks with no mode of transportation back home. If you haven't noticed, this chapter is a little weirder than the other chapters in this story is because I was bored, deprived of sleep, and had a minor case of writers block. I know I have characters from X-men and LOTR and Pokemon, most of them will be background characters and will have a couple lines throughout the story for plot purposes. I do not own X- men cause Marvel and Stan Lee owns them, I do not own LOTR cause Tolkien owns it, I do not own MewTwo or any Pokemon cause who ever created Pokemon owns the rights to Pokemon, I do not own TMNT cause Marvel, Laird, and Eastman owns them, I do not own the other writers cause they own themselves, but I do own Makari the MewTwo and myself. 


	11. Chapter 11: Day 5, part 4

Note: I am going to use the Movie and old cartoon versions of X-Men, except Nightcrawler cause he is cooler in the X-Men: Evolution, cause I have seen the older cartoon and the first movie (watching the second when it comes out on DVD). I was wondering, does Gollum have multiple personalities like he did at the MTV Movie Awards (if anyone watched the MTV Movie Awards and seen that part where he accepted his award for best computer generated character.)? Cause I havn't seen the second LOTR's movie yet (getting DVD of both LOTR also) and I was just wandering if he did have mutliple personalities.  
  
Metachi: Yes you can hug your three fav characters.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
"Come on people, let's go follow them before Shred blows up the city or makes more mutants." Raph comments as he takes out his sais and follows Shredder.  
  
"I'm with yea, bub." Wolverine replies as he extends his claws and runs off with Raph.  
  
"Hold on for a second. What about the girls?" Don asked.  
  
"What about them?" Sam asked.  
  
"They can't fight." Mike commented.  
  
"They can watch from a distance." Frodo suggested.  
  
"Gee, why didn't we think of that." Daydream commented sarcasticly.  
  
"Come on you guys, lets catch up before the rampaging duo does something to Shredder and that British dude." Mike spoke.  
  
So, the whole gang of LOTR, X-Men, TMNT, a MewTwo, Humans, and mutants ran off to find Shredder, the Brit, Wolverine, and Raph. The group had lost the four after a few blocks, but found where they went by following the sounds of battle between Shredder, Wolverine, and Raph.  
  
"Where's the Brit dude?" Arista asked while watching the battle ensue.  
  
"Don't know, but someone should find them." Leo commented.  
  
"I know, how about I go with Mokari and the girls and look for the Brit while you and the rest of the group deal with Tin Can (Shredder) over there." Tyger suggested.  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me." Gimli spoke with a smile.  
  
"Take Gollum with yeah." Frodo commented.  
  
"No, No, Gollum stays here." Gollum spoke rudely.  
  
"Will you be Gollum's friend?" Gollum asked nicely.  
  
So, Tyger, Arista, Daydream, Nightmare, Gollum, Ellie ET, Danceingfae, Ryoko, Metachi, and Mokari went off to find the Brit. They searched everywhere, but couldn't find them, even Mokari had a hard time finding the Brit using her psychic powers because of all the people in the city.  
  
"Great. It's like finding a speck of dust in a neat freak's room. What are we going to do now?" Ellie ET spoke in frustration.  
  
"Tell me about it. I'm having a hard time locating him with all these people in the city." Mokari spoke telepathically.  
  
"Gollum no find Brit anywhere."  
  
The group contiues searching while heading towards the werehouse district.  
  
"Where is he?" Ryoko asked in frustration.  
  
"Who knows, he could be anywhere." Danceingfae responded.  
  
They made it to the werehouses and decided to split up to make the search faster. Tyger, Mokari, Nightmare, Arista, and Metachi went one way, while Daydream, Gollum, Ellie ET, and Ryoko went the other way. Luckily a member of each team had a cell phone to contact each other. After a few hours of searching Arista called her sister for an update.  
  
"Hey Ryoko, you guys find anything yet?"  
  
"No we haven't sis." Ryoko replied.  
  
"Same here. Metachi is suggesting we meet where we were before we split up and head back."  
  
"Ok, see you in a little bit."  
  
The two groups start heading back, but Mokari keeps on looking behind her.  
  
"What's wrong?" Nightmare asks.  
  
"Ever get that feeling when you know that you are being followed? I'm getting that feeling, and there's more than one person following us." Mokari replies as she's looking around.  
  
"If your sure about this, we should go get the others then." Arista comments.  
  
The group starts running to the meeting point, almost runs into the other group of girls, and the all colaspe from running.  
  
"What spooked you?" Ellie ET asks.  
  
"A weird feeling." Mokari replied.  
  
"Hey! We were wondering were you went!" Mike yelled as he and the rest of the group ran toward the girls.  
  
"How did you find us?" Ryoko asked as the others stopped.  
  
"Me." Wolverine replied.  
  
"Leggie! Oh how I missed you!" Daydream yelled as she jumped on Legolas again.  
  
"Don't mind her Legolas, she loves you too much when your not here." Tyger spoke.  
  
"Wolverine! Thank you for finding us!" Metachi yelled as she jumped onto Logan's back.  
  
Metachi and Daydream got off the man that they were on, but Daydream stayed near Legolas.  
  
"So, did you guys get Ol' Shred?" Metachi asked.  
  
"Nope. Ran off after we had him give us some info." Wolverine replied.  
  
"He's right. But the only thing he told us is that he is planning to control the world by using the mutagen that the one guy took from him." Don added, leaning on his bo staff.  
  
"He ran off in this direction. The other guy is here too, and two others." Wolverine commented.  
  
"I can give you two guesses on who it is." Tyger spoke.  
  
"Yeah, Bebop and Rocksteady." Raph replied.  
  
"Your guesses are wrong." A voice spoke from the shadows.  
  
"Who ever you are, come out or I'll rip you to shredds." Wolverine growled.  
  
The person who matched the voice came out from the shadows came out, with a blue wolf like creature. The person was a tall man with a beehive-esqe hairdoo, black outfitt that looked liked it was shredded with a shirt and pants underneath the shredded part, black work boot, a claw weapon on his fore-arm, and a scar-like tatoo on his right cheek. The wolf had short, light blue hair, and was smiling.  
  
"Kai!" Tyger yelled as she ran with her arms extended towards the guy.  
  
"Who is this joker?" Raph asked rudely.  
  
"Dunno."  
  
"Nooo! Don't have him kill Leggie!" Daydream.  
  
"Tyger who is this guy?" Metachi asked.  
  
"Everyone, this is Kai. He is an ex-assassin who lived on the most destructive ship in all of the universe. But that is just a show. Did I forget to mention that he's dead? Cause he is. Now your thinking, how can he be dead when he's standing here alive. Well, lets just put it this way, he is kind like a vampire without him craving blood or anything else a vampire does, and he is able to live with a substance called protoblood and it's a good he's on our side, cause he could kill us all easily."  
  
"I'm confused." Danceingfae commented, scratching her head.  
  
"So am I." Leo added.  
  
"So your saying that he is an undead person without being a vimpire or zombie, and the only way he lives is by living on protoblood. He also lived on a very powerfull ship and is a ex-assassin. Did I sum it up correctly?" Mike spoke.  
  
"Yes." Kai replied.  
  
"Hey, what am I, chopped liver?" The wolf said rudely.  
  
"It can talk?" Nightcrawler gasped.  
  
"Yes I can talk."  
  
"Who's your friend, Kai?" Arista asked.  
  
"His name is Tyger_of_the_Wynd."  
  
"Dude, he has the same name as you Tyger." Mike commented.  
  
"I know that cause he's my Neopet." Tyger replied.  
  
"How are we going to call either of you if you both have the same name?" Storm asked.  
  
"Easy, call me TW if you want." Tyger_of_the_Wynd replied.  
  
Will the hero's find Shredder and the Brit? Who else will join the hero's or the by guys? Will Mirage and Evil join forces? Who will win? Will Mirage finally give in and make another movie?  
  
I hope you like the chapter. I made it a bit longer to make up the three week gap between chapter 9 and chapter 10. Man, only the same 7 people have reviewed this story overall, 1 reviewed once, and 3 of them reviewed chapter 10. PEOPLE REVIEW, OR ELSE!!! One more thing *hits reader on the forehead with two fingers*, who else should I put into the story? 


	12. Chapter 12: New people, a fight, and an ...

Pre-Chapter Notes, Rants, and Disclaimers:  
  
I forgot to put this into the last chapter, Mokari the MewTwo, if you haven't noticed is psychic, therefore speaks telepathically, flies, and uses all psychic abilities. If you don't know what a MewTwo looks like watch the pokemon movie 'MewTwo Strikes Back' or the end credits of the Pokemon series on Cartoon Network (if you have that channel), or you could just look him up on the internet.  
  
I am going to use Toad from the first movie cause I think the one in X-Men: Evolution kinda sucks.  
  
*jumps around excitedly and screams on the top of her lungs* Guess What Guess What Guess What!!! *runs around sreaming and throwing confetti up into the air* My cousin had her baby! *Starts hugging everyone* YAY! YAY! YAY! *runs and screams some more* The baby was born on Tuesday, the 24th at 4:57 in the morining and her name is Mariah. *hands everyone cake, ice cream, and pop* I can't wait to see her.  
  
Danceingfae: Thanks for answering my Gollum question, cause I didn't know.  
  
Metachi: Yes! I'm definatally putting him in cause he's the coolest character from Street Fighter.  
  
Daydream: Don't worry, Kai won't kill your precious Legolas. I swear on all my TMNT stuff and my computer that I won't have Kai kill him.  
  
As you know, I don't own the Turtles, LOTR, Pokemon, X-Men, Kai, The Brit dude, Neopets, New York, Madison Square Garden, all hotels in the city of NYC, any other characters that that I'm using are not mine, or the other writers, cause they go to their respective owners. But I do own myself, the whole plot line, my Neopet Tyger_of_the_Wynd, and all characters that are mine.  
  
Since Daydream is gone on a summer camp trip for a few days, I'm going to have some fun with her character.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Woverine caught scent of something and ran into one of the werehouses. The others looked at each other for a minute, then went after him.  
  
"Anyone wanna bet that Logan either found the Brit or Shredder?" Gambit asked in his cajun accent.  
  
Everyone shook their head while they ran after Wolverine. They had made it to the werehouse that Wolverine stopped at. Apperently there was a couple small confrontations coming from inside. They all quietly and slowly made their way into the werehouse to see what was going on. They could see one confrontation between Shredder and the British guy on an upper level of the werehouse and a small fight between a few people stuck in the middle of a huge mass of foot members on the ground level.  
  
"So anyone have any ideas here on what to do?" Daydream asked.  
  
The group was silent, except for Gollum who was making noises while he thought.  
  
"How about we go into two different groups. One group will fight the foot while the other group deal with Shredder and the Brit." Frodo suggested.  
  
The rest agreed on that and started spliting up into groups. All the X-Men besides Beast, Nightcrawler, Storm, and Cyclops went to fight, and everyone from LOTR besides Frodo, Gollum(Smeagol), and Sam, did the same, the turtles went on the fighting side(except Don), the girls went to help deal with Shredder and the other dude, and TW and Kai went with the girls and the others.  
  
~~~~Debating with Shredder group~~~~  
  
The group slowly made it up to where Shredder and the British guy was, but stayed in the shadows to see what was going on.  
  
"Hand the canister over, or I will tear you limb from limb." Shredder demanded.  
  
"Why do you bloody want it, you creationius piece of slime?" The Brit retorted.  
  
"You have no use for it, you, you, you British pansy! Besides, you wouldn't know what you could do with it." Daydream blurted loudly.  
  
"Way to go Daydream!" Tyger yelled at Day while hitting her in the head with her hand and walking out from where she was.  
  
"How did you get here, you freak?" Shredder asked in his meanest tone.  
  
"That's it, nobody calls me that and gets away with it!" Tyger yelled as she tried to get to Shredder, but was held back by most of the group.  
  
"Uh-oh, she's going Raph on us." Arista stated as she tried to hold Tyger's arm.  
  
Daydream was accidentally pushed by Frodo, stumbled backwards, tripped over a rope, and fell. Luckily Legolas was forced back to where Daydream was falling by a couple foot members and caught Day just in time.  
  
"My hero! Gimme a kiss!" Daydream yelled as she hugged and kissed Legolas.  
  
Legolas was getting tired of holding Daydream, so he dropped her so she would fall to the ground on her rear.  
  
"I'm telling!" Daydream pouted as she walked back up to the others.  
  
By the time she got back up to the level that she was on, the good guys was no longer holding Tyger back.  
  
"Hey Brit, what's your name?" Frodo asked.  
  
"I'm Dr. Anton Arcane, a briliant scientist who wants to help the world."  
  
"Yeah right, all you do is just work in your lab trying to make your dead wife live again, make mutants with your technological capabilities, trying to get rid of Alec Holland so you could get the formula for imortallity, or working on some wicked scheme of yours." Tyger spoke calmly, but still a little mad.  
  
"Wha?" Nightmare asked.  
  
"Long story, watch Swamp Thing." Tyger replied.  
  
"Hand over the mutagen, Dr." Shredder demanded.  
  
"Before I do, I have one question, what does this stuff do?" Arcane asked as he looked at the canister of mutagen in his hands.  
  
"See these two? They were human. See the three turtles down there and the one right there? They were regular turtles." Ryoko spoke as she pointed to Tyger and Daydream, then pointed to Leo, Mike, Raph, and Don.  
  
"Sorry Tin Can, change of plan. I do hope you understand." Arcane commented as he clutched the canister closer to his body and started to run.  
  
Unfortunatly, Shredder was a little faster than Arcane and caught Arcane as he started to flee the building.  
  
"Wait, I have a plan that will benefit the both of us." Arcane said quickly.  
  
"If you do, we must speak in private. And if your plan fails, one of us is going to leave in pieces, and it's not going to be me." Shredder spoke as he walked out of main werehouse area and holding Arcane by the arm.  
  
"Strong words coming from a man who hides underneath a helmet with spikes with shoulder and hand spikes." Arcane replied rudely.  
  
"Murderer." Gollum spoke in a loud whisper.  
  
"Guys, I think we're not much farther on info than we were 10 minutes ago." Don commented after a few minutes of silence.  
  
"We're farther than you think, Don. I'll fill everyone in once we get to the hotel." Tyger replied.  
  
~~~Meanwhile on the fighting side~~~~  
  
Even though the hero's were outnumbered by at least 15 to 1, the foot members went down quickly. Even those who were surrounded helped.  
  
"This is like shooting fish in a barrel compaired to what we usually fight." Gimli commented.  
  
"That goes for us too." Cyclops replied.  
  
"We're kinda new at this." One of the newcomers spoke as he high kicked a foot member in the face.  
  
Within minutes, all the foot members either were knocked out or fled. The fighter half regrouped and waited for the others to come down to talk about the new people and what the others found out. The others came down from the upper level a few minutes later.  
  
"Who are the new people?" Danceingfae asked as she pointed to the newcomers.  
  
Each one stepped up and spoke their names.  
  
"I am Teal'c, a member of the Jaffa and the Stargate team." Spoke the tall, muscular black man with a gold symbol on his forehead.  
  
"I'm Cole Turner." Another man spoke.  
  
"I'm Mick, a PNTR."  
  
"I'm Cole also, no relation to the other Cole, and I am also a PNTR."  
  
"I'm Blanka." The green skinned, red haired guy spoke.  
  
"Great. First we get two Tyger's and now we have two Cole's." Raph huffed.  
  
"Who's the chick with the armor?" Toad  
  
"The name's Karai. I am an assassian in a world where the Three Prime Evil's are trying to rule."  
  
I am going to end the chapter here. Hope you like the story so far. I have a lot of evil things planned to happen in the story. If you want a character to appear, just tell me. 


	13. Chapter 13

Note: So far the only people who know what happened to Tyger and Daydream is Danceingfae, Arista, Raph, Mike, Ryoko, Nightmare, Ellie ET, and Metachi. The others of the Rag-Tag team did not hear about the story yet. The time place and Day is during the story for reference for the writer(me), and the readers(you), even though it is not be a real date  
  
Arista: If you want to become your PNTR character, you will.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Time: 1:50pm Place: Werehouse 19, peir 4 Day: Thursday the 15th,  
  
"What am I over here, Chopped Liver?" A little girl asked as she made her way through the crowd with a tall, large man behind her.  
  
The girl was an Asian-american, about the age of 11, black chin length hair, wore a reddish-orange zippered hooded jacket over a thin long-sleeved shirt, jeans, and white tennis shoes. Everyone stared at her, wondering if she was going to say her name or something. The man behind the girl towers over everyone else, with a physical appearance similar to a sumo wrestler, wearing a white shirt with a dark brown-blackish colored pants, and Japanese styled sandles.  
  
"Isn't she cute!" Daydream spoke as she walked over and started hugging the kid so hard that the kid couldn't breathe.  
  
WACK!  
  
"OWWIE! That hurt! I'm telling! Leggie! Beat her up for me!" Daydream cried painfully as she rubbed the back of her head.  
  
"Don't hurt the kid you demonic beast." Karai spoke as she checked to see if the kid was alright.  
  
"Demonic beast?!? Why I otta.." Raph replied threateningly as he started walking towards Karai, but Tyger stopped him.  
  
"Raph, don't start. Where she comes from, she has to live where most living things are evil, corrupt creatures, so she might think we're evil, besides by the looks of it, she could take you down before you could start fighting her."  
  
"And where does she come from anyway, smarty pants?" Raph interrorgated.  
  
"A game called Diablo 2. When we get back to the hotel, I'll show you the game." Tyger replied.  
  
"Hey kid, what's your name?" Iceman asked.  
  
"Name's Jade. What are you suppose to be, a walking icicle?" Jade asked as she looked over Iceman.  
  
"No, I'm a mutant that can create and use ice."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"Wait, did you say your name was Jade? Jade Chan?" Tyger asked.  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"I was just wondering if you 'borrowed' the talisman's or not." Tyger commented, putting emphasis on borrowed.  
  
"Jade, you know you are not allowed to take the talisman's from Section 13. How do you know about the talisman's?"The tall guy commented.  
  
"Don't worry Tohru, they'll be but back before Captian Black find out."Jade replied.  
  
"I found out about them in 'Jackie Chan Adventures cartoon', where you guys fight evil while using the talisman's."  
  
"I've seen that cartoon too."Ellie ET spoke.  
  
Everyone continued talking while they walked to the hotel. When they walked past a newspaper vendor, something caught Danceingfae's eye. She went over to the newspaper that she noticed, read it, and gasped.  
  
"Hey guys, there's an article here about Tyger's and Daydream's disappearance. Front page too." Dancingfae announced loudly.  
  
"Read it outloud." Spyke replied.  
  
The group gathered around Danceingfae to listen.  
  
'NYPD had gotten a call yesterday from the Ramada Hotel, saying that one of the rooms had been broken into. The room was being used by a woman who was last seen two days ago, who's name is unavailable right now until the family is notified. When a couple cops had gotten to the room in question, the room was ransacked, totally messed up, and most of the woman's stuff was missing. The only stuff that was still there was some clothing that was strewn all over the place. Detective Daryl Morris questioned a few guests that were in rooms around the blocked off room, but no one had seen or heard anything, except some of the friends of the missing person were across the hall at the time and said they thought they heard their friend stumbling in her room shortly before police was called and the last time they seen their friend was the night before when she fell ill, and they also said that she went to the hotel room earlier than they did when they were at a Ninja Turtle rally. One of the woman's friends commented that another of their friends had gone gone missing at about the same time. There are no leads on the theft of the woman's belongings or the kidnapping, if it is considered a kidnap case, of the two women. If anyone has any information about the theft or the two missing women, call 9-1-1 or the NYPD. If this is a kidnapping of one or both women, the cops would request that the kidnappers call the police department ASAP.'  
  
After Danceingfae was finished reading, she paid the man for the newspaper and took it with her. The girls decided to tell why they were all in New York City while they continued to the hotel. They made it to the hotel, but had to help Tohru get through the doors. After getting Tohru unstuck, they walked past the clerk. The clerk was suspiciously watching them closely.  
  
"Who are your friends?" The clerk asked loudly.  
  
"Uh. What friends? Oh, these guys behind us, you mean them? Um, we met them at the General Convention of Cool Characters. They dressed up as their favorite characters." Metachi nervously replied.  
  
"Nice save Metachi." Night whispered into Metachi's ear.  
  
The whole group walked nervously past the counter and went up the stairs to the headquarters. When they got to the room, they noticed that Detective Morris was standing there at the door while a few cops was searching Tyger's room again.  
  
"What do you want, detective? We told you everything that we knew about our friends disapearance." Arista asked.  
  
"I know, but we found this after a search of the garbage that was thrown out from your friend's room earlier yesterday. Luckily we went through the garbage bag before it was thrown out." Detective Morris replied as he held up some torn clothing.  
  
Everyone gasped in pure horror(except Tyger, the girls, Raph, and Mike pretended so not to give off what they know). The shirt was in shreds, the jeans were ripped on the outside seam. Both socks were ripped in two. Tyger's undergarments were in worse shape.  
  
"That's terrible. Who could of done such a terrible thing like that?" Storm asked.  
  
"A cold hearted crimimal that needs to go to jail. We are going to send this to the crime lab to see if we can find any evidence. We are also searching your other friends room to see if there is any connection between the two cases." Morris replied as he put the clothing into a bag.  
  
Daydream was about to say something, but was stopped by Mike covering her mouth.  
  
"Well if you need us, you know where to find us." Arista commented as she opened the door.  
  
Everyone walked in and all was able to fit into the room.  
  
"Good thing Tyger asked for the largest suite, otherwise there wouldn't be any room for all of us." Ryoko commented after the door was closed.  
  
"I feel sorry about your friends, you know being missing and all." Leo spoke sadly.  
  
"Actually, um, they're not really missing." Mike replied sheepishly.  
  
"What do you mean, not really missing?" Don asked.  
  
"So good of you two to care about us." Tyger commented.  
  
"You?"Leo gasped.  
  
Tyger and Daydream nodded with smiles on their faces.  
  
"But how?" Don asked with a surprise in his tone of voice.  
  
Daydream and Tyger took a chair while everyone else got a seat somewhere in the room, creating a big huge circle. Daydream went first with her story and started from the beginning of that day, putting as much detail as she could remember. After Daydream had finished with her story, Tyger finished her side of the story, starting where she went to get the pizza. When Tyger was done, everyone was whispering about the story. Suddenly, Ellie ET got an idea.  
  
"Hey guys, since all of you guys know our story, why don't the groups tell their stories." Ellie suggested.  
  
The guys from Lord of the Ring introduced themselves, again, then went on to their story. After they were done, the X-Men did the same thing. Then went the Turtles, then Kai, then Blanka, TW, Mick and Cole, Cole Turner, Jade and Tohru, and finally Teal'c. By the time everyone was finished with their stories, everyone was starving. Arista commented that they all would order out, so everyone started yelling things that they wanted to eat. After a minute or two of yelling things out, everyone started fighting over things that should not be bought. The only one not fighting on what to eat was Kai, only because he's a dead person and he does not eat because of that reason. Everyone was so busy fighting, besides Kai, that they did not notice that there was a knock at the door. Kai trapesed over to the door and opened it to see who it was. It was Detective Morris.  
  
"Can I help you sir?" Kai polietlly asked the man at the door.  
  
"Yes you can, I want to speek to Arista and Ryoko Niara please." Morris requested.  
  
"Hold on a moment while I get them." Kai replied.  
  
Kai left the door ajar while he went over to try and get Arista and Ryoko. After trying to yell over the crowd and unsuccessfully finding the two girls, he tried to think of something to get everyone's attention. He noticed that Tohru was sitting on the bed, so he went over and whispered something into Tohru's ear. Tohru got up to find Arista and Ryoko, spotted them, and went over to tell them that Detective Morris wanted to speak to them. When Ryoko and Arista got out of the crowd, they walked over to the door and went out to talk to Detective Morris privately. When the door closed, the group settled down to the point that you could hear a pin dropp three rooms down. Karai went over to the door and listend carefully with her ear to the door.  
  
"What are they saying?" Daydream whispered loud enough for Karai to hear.  
  
"Shhh. I'm trying to listen."  
  
Karai listened for a minute before getting away from the door.  
  
"So?"Nightmare asked.  
  
"The detective says that they believe Daydream's and Tyger's disappearance was caused by a maniac or maniacs who somehow got the clothes off both of them, got them out of the hotel without anyone noticing what was going on, probably raped them, and finally killed them before dumping them somewhere. They say that they probably dumped them off somewhere because they found two bodies just outside of town and they need someone to help identify the bodies." Karai spoke.  
  
"But we know the truth." Mike commented.  
  
Arista came in a minute later.  
  
"I have to go with the detective for something." Arista spoke as she got her jacket.  
  
"We know what you three talked about." Leo commented.  
  
"How?" Arista asked.  
  
Everyone pointed to Karai.  
  
"What can I say, I'm an assassin, I have a habit of doing things like that." Karai confessed.  
  
Arista left the room with a sigh.  
  
"Hey Jade, can I use the Monkey, Rabbit, and Snake talisman's?" Tyger asked.  
  
"Sure, here." Jade replied, giving the three taliman's to Tyger.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Night inquiered suspiciously.  
  
Tyger showed them the Snake talisman, which glowed for a second.  
  
"Invisibility." Tyger replied as she disapeared from view, then came back to view.  
  
Tyger then showed the Rabbit talisman, which glowed also.  
  
"Speed." Tyger replied as she raced around the room then stopped.  
  
Tyger showed the Monkey talisman, which did the same as the other two.  
  
"Tiger." Tyger spoke, suddenly changing into a tiger, then changing back a minute later.  
  
"Cool." Mike commented.  
  
"Can I come?" Metachi asked cheerfully.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How about me?" Jade asked.  
  
"No cause you always get into trouble. Now stay with them. Promise me you will stay here." Tyger replied as she pointed to the group.  
  
"Scout's honor." Jade replied as she held up two fingers.  
  
"Good. Metachi, you better climb on to my back and hold on." Tyger spoke.  
  
Tyger put away the Monkey talisman and held the other two while Metachi climbed onto Tyger's shelled back and held on. Suddenly they both disapeared and ran out the door, following Detective Morris' car.  
  
"Tch, like I'm a scout." Jade spoke, folding her arms.  
  
End of chapter. Hope you liked it.  
  
Post chapter Notes: I'm just going to summerize where some characters belong and a little descripton. I'm not going to put LOTR, X-Men, or the turtles cause I figure all of you know who they are.  
  
Teal'c: He is a Jaffa warrior and team member on Stargate:SG1.  
  
Jade: She is Jackie's neice on Jackie Chan adventures.  
  
Tohru: He was a bad guy in the beginning of the Jackie Chan adventure cartoon series, now he helps Jackie, Jade, and Jackie's Uncle. His name is pronounced tore-roo.  
  
Blanka: He was a street fighter that was supposed to be physically and physiologically altered by the evil Bison, but since Dahlsim, the scientist that was supervising the process stopped before the physiological part was finished, leaving Blanka a little short tempered and learned how to use electricity to conduct through his body and stun his opponents.  
  
Kai: Before he died, he was part of a race of peacful people called the Brunnin-G, but when it came time to fight the great force of His Shadow, they sang a special fighting song while trying to protect their world. It was prophesized that the last of the Burnnen-G would destroy His Shadow once and for all, so His Shadow killed all of the Brunnen-G. Kai was the last of his kind when his planet and his race was destroyed, and he himself was mortally wounded and was slowly died. His Shadow kept Kai's body in cryostaysis, brainwashed him to make him an assassain that does what he is ordered, filled his body with a substance that allows him to live called protoblood, and murder countless people.  
  
TW: TW is a wolf like Neopet that is called a Lupe. His full name is Tyger_of_the_Wynd under my neo account name sensei_splinter.  
  
Karai: In Diablo 2: Expansion Pack, there is a warrior which is the assassain. I tend to play the game on my computer (not the one I'm writing my stories on). Right now, she is level 47, which is pretty high considered how hard it is where I am. The plot line of the game is pretty simple, you have to go through several different worlds to find and stop the three Prime Evils, Baal, Mephisto, and Diablo, and their minions to save the world.  
  
Mick: Read my PNTR story for more info. Original character.  
  
Cole: Same as Mick.  
  
Cole Turner: He is from the Charmed series. In the beginning, he was the DA of San Fancisco, and is half human and half demon and is capable of switching halves at will. He started falling in love with Prue, one of the charmed ones, but didn't tell her that he is half demon until she found out by accident. His human half loves Prue, while his demon half has to kill the charmed ones by order of The Source. In this story, I'm going to have him show his demon half later on. I am going to have all the other characters, besides my character, will not know about the demon half until then.  
  
I have plans for more characters to come in to the story, but not until later. 


	14. Chapter 14: Following the Detective and ...

Metachi:I know, the General Convention of Cool Characters, or GCCC I like to call it, would be fun to go to.  
  
Danceingfae: We are not all going to be crazy assassins. And there is nothing in this story that will make it that way. There is only 2 assassins and 1 dead person. The two assassins are Karai, the female assassain from Diablo 2, and Kai, the male assassin from a scifi show that is no longer showing but is on DVD's, The Lexx. Kai is also the ONLY dead person in this story so far, besides the two bodies that the cops think are Tyger and Day.  
  
Daydream: He does kinda look like Darth Maul's older brother, but just not with those horns that Maul has. His name is spelled Balthazar or Balthezor(both pronounced the same), not Balthasar. You're not dead, the cops just thinks that one of the bodies that they found could be you.  
  
Night: Don't worry, I'm not mad at you for not reviewing. I understand that you were busy with your life and was doing other things.  
  
Yay! Someone else besides the normal 7 has reviewed.  
  
Red Turtle: You can come into the story cause I am at the point where something is going to happen. I just need a little information, like your sex( I don't want you to get mad at me and have you the wrong sex) and some general info(personality, what you want to wear, and general looks).  
  
Note: I forgot again! Detective Morris is not my character, he is also a character on Charmed, just like Cole Turner. If you need any clarifications or questions on the story so far, just ask in the review, ask on either MSN messenger or Yahoo messenger, or email me at tygerofthewynd@hotmail.com or tygerofthewynd@yahoo.com with your question.  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Tyger and Metachi quickly followed Morris, Arista, and Ryoko downstairs, but ran out the door before them and hid in the allyway between the hotel and a resturant. They became visable again.  
  
"Tyger, what are we doing here? We're suppose to be following them, not hiding." Metachi asked in a loud whisper.  
  
"We are, but I was thinking of giving you the Snake taliman so you can hide in Detective Morris' car while I follow in a different form."  
  
"Good idea." Metachi replied, taking the talisman from Tyger.  
  
"Make sure you don't get squashed or lose the talisman." Tyger warned.  
  
"I will." Metachi answered before becoming invisible once again.  
  
Tyger watched from the allyway as the now invisible Metachi opened the detective's car door, luckily no body even noticed, then closed it a few seconds later. Ten seconds later, Morris and the two girls were seen leaving the hotel and walking towards the car that Metachi was in. Arista went into the front passenger while Ryoko went right behind Arista, and they drove off.  
  
"Falcon." Tyger whispered to the Monkey Talisman in her hand.  
  
Tyger transformed into a falcon and flew off after the car.  
  
'Man, this is harder than it looks. Good thing I have the Rabbit Talisman with me.' Tyger thought to herself as she took off in flight.  
  
~~~~Meanwhile in the Detective's car~~~~~~~  
  
"So, have you two been in NYC long?" Detective Morris idilly asked, passing time while getting to the coronor's office.  
  
"No, not really. We're just here for a rally." Arista commented.  
  
"I take it you mean that TMNT Rally that has been going on at Madison Square."  
  
"Yep, that'll be the one." Ryoko replied.  
  
The car fell silent once more. Metachi was getting bored at this time and wanted to say something, but couldn't because she wasn't really supposed to be there. After a couple minutes of silent thinking, Metachi got an idea and had a grin from ear to ear, if one would be able to see it.  
  
"Ryoko, will you stop that." Arista snapped.  
  
"Do what? I'm not doing anything."  
  
"Yes you were, you were just poking me."  
  
"I was not."  
  
"Was too."  
  
"Was not."  
  
"Too."  
  
"Not."  
  
This continued for a few more minutes.  
  
"Will you two please be quiet until we get there?" Detective Morris snapped.  
  
"Fine, if she would stop poking me, I would stop arguing with her."  
  
"I would too if she stop acusing me of doing something I'm not doing."  
  
Metachi silently snickered away. The car fell silent once again. It was still silent when they all got there, even Tyger was not far behind. Detective Morris, Arista, and Ryoko got out of the car and went inside. Metachi snuck out of the car and went into the nearby ally.  
  
"Tyger. Where are you?" Metachi spoke.  
  
Tyger was still in her falcon form and was trying to come in to a landing, saw that she was going to crash, became her mutant form, and rolled into a pile of old clothes and garbage.  
  
"I'm glad I'm not a mutant bird, cause I would suck at it majorly." Tyger commented as she slowly got up, held her head with her hands, and wobbly stumbled over to Metachi was.  
  
Tyger sat down for a second before getting up again. Before leaving to go in, Tyger transformed Metachi into a fly before changing herself into a fly so they could go in undetected. When they flew into the building, they spotted the trio heading into the back area where the bodies were, and followed. The duo flew as fast as they could, narrowly missed being squashed by the door, and landed near where they could see and hear what was going on. One of the employees opened a door to show one of the bodies.  
  
"Is this person one of your friends?" Detective Morris asked as the employee uncovered the head of the corpse.  
  
"No." Artista and Ryoko replied simutaniously.  
  
The employee put back the cover and put the corpse back into the wall. Then the employee turned around and opened another door and showed the head of that corpse.  
  
"Not this one either." Ryoko commented.  
  
The corpse was put back, and Detective Morris started to leave, followed by Ryoko and Arista.  
  
"I'm sorry about bringing you two down here, but if we find out anything about your friends, we'll call." Morris commented.  
  
"Thanks." Arista replied.  
  
The drive back to the hotel was even quieter than the ride from the hotel. The girls got out, then the Detective drove off. Ryoko said that she had to go to the bathroom and she would be up as soon as she could before she went a bathroom on the main floor. Artista nodded before getting into an elevator. She got to the door of the room and was about to knock when she heard loud noises coming from inside the room.  
  
"What in the world is going on in here?" Arista demanded as she opened the door and finding several people on the floor, including one new person.  
  
"Um, a new person just dropped in on us and knocked a couple people down." Nightmare replied as she helped up the people on the floor.  
  
"Where am I and how did I get here?" the new person asked, looking around at all the people and outside.  
  
"You are in NYC right now, and my guess is that you went through a portal of some kind and landed here." Donatello explained.  
  
"I fully agree with Donatello on how you got here, as well as most of us here." Beast replied.  
  
"I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself, I am Red Turtle. I recognize some of you all, those I know I know from the movies, cartoons, or the news on the rally, but who is the little girl, the tall guy, the guy in black, the male trio over there, the woman with the armor, the cat, and the fifth turtle?"  
  
"This is Jade, Tohru, Kai, Cole, Mick, Cole Turner, Karai, the cat over there is Daydream, and the turtle over there is Tyger." Ellie ET spoke as she pointed out each person.  
  
"I thought Tyger and Day were human. What happened?" Red Turle asked.  
  
"Long story. To make it short, Ryoko threw mutagen on both of them as a joke, and when Tyger touched Raph's hand when he helped her up when she tripped she started to transform into a turtle, and when Day touched her cat, she turned into a cat." Metachi pointed out.  
  
"Where did Ryoko go anyways?" Ellie asked.  
  
"She said she had to go to the bathroom really bad and used the one in the lobby. She should be back by now." Arista replied.  
  
Just as she finished the sentence, there was a noise at the door and a note slipped under the door. Tohru, who was the closest to the door, picked up the note and gave it to Arista.  
  
Dear TMNTFFW and others,  
  
We have Ryoko, unless you bring the retched turtles and Alec Holland, your precious member and sister will be tested on for mutant studies. You have one whole day from the time you read this note. Have the six come alone or else.  
  
Your Enemies,  
  
The Shredder  
Dr. Anton Arcane  
  
After reading the note, Arista repeated the note to everyone.  
  
"Great, just great. How are we going to find this Alec Holland in this city?" Raph growled.  
  
"Easy. Let me find him cause I know where he might hang out." Tyger replied.  
  
"Oh no, you are not going alone, take someone with you. They want you too and would take the chance if your alone." Legolas commented with worry in his voice.  
  
"I'll be fine, Ol' Shred and the good old Doctor won't find me where I'm going." Tyger pointed out.  
  
Everyone glared at her evilly.  
  
"Fine, fine, fine. I'll take Kai and Karai with me. They're more likely to protect me than most of you. You guys happy now?" Tyger mumbled.  
  
"Yes!" Everyone yelled at once.  
  
"I should go too, just for backup purposes." Cole T. added.  
  
"Just how are you going to fight?" Arista asked.  
  
"I have my ways." He responded quickly.  
  
"Prove it." Raph challenged.  
  
"Now is not the time to start fighting, Raph. He has the ablity to fight his own way, trust me." Tyger responded, getting in between Raph and Cole.  
  
After Raph cooled down, the four left the room to find Alec, with the Monkey, Sheep, and Dog talisman's in hand.  
  
"I almost forgot, I was suppose to give this to you." Mick told Arista giving her morpher to her.  
  
End of chapter 14. Up Next, finding Alec, and saving Ryoko. If your wondering how Tyger and Metachi got up to the room, instead of using the Snake and Rabbit talisman's, Tyger changed the both of them into birds and they flew up to the room. 


	15. Chapter 15: A fight and finding Alec Hol...

Pre-Chapter Notes:  
  
Even though Cole Turner is evil in the show he comes from, I am not making him evil in this story.  
  
Chapter 15  
  
On the way towards Central Park, the quad stopped at a store and got some clothes for Tyger so she wouldn't stick out so much.  
  
~~~Back at the Hotel~~~  
  
"Jade! You have to stay here!" Mystique yelled as she followed the kid out the door.  
  
"Tyger never said anything about following her this time." Jade pointed out while she was running down the hall.  
  
"She's right, Mystique." Toad claimed, following Jade.  
  
Mystique stopped, thought about it for a second, then shrugged. The rest of the group had exited the room and was following Toad and Jade. When the group got to the lobby, they had lost the four. The clerk who was at the desk earlier noticed the group standing there and walked over to them.  
  
"They probably went to Central Park. One of them said that they were looking for any major parks or swamplands in and around the city."  
  
"Did they say why?" Sam asked.  
  
"Nope, all they said that they were looking for a nature fanatic."  
  
"Oh." Night spoke.  
  
The group went out of the hotel and went into the direction of the Park.  
  
~~~Meanwhile~~~~  
  
"Something's not right. There is more evil in this city than there was before we went into the hotel. I can feel it." Cole spoke, looking around wearily.  
  
"So can I. Even though I had served His Shadow thousands of years ago, I can feel a great and powerful evil is near." Kai responded, looking around also.  
  
"So, how are we suppose to find this guy, Alec?" Karai asked as she walked along Tyger.  
  
"He'll be easy to spot in Central Park. Trust me, unless we're in a swampy area, he'll stick out like a sore thumb. So, if he's in Central Park, we'll know." Tyger pointed out.  
  
The four remained silent until they were a block away from the park.  
  
"Look, there is a fight in the park." Cole remarked while pointing to some people that were running out of the park screaming about a fight going on.  
  
"Can you shimmer near the fight to see what's going on?" Tyger asked.  
  
"How do you know I can shimmer?"  
  
"I watch Charmed, so I know all about your other half. So, will you please shimmer." Tyger commented.  
  
"Fine." Cole replied before shimmering.  
  
"Cole has another half?" Karai asked suprisingly.  
  
"Yes. Don't be surprised, but he is half demon."  
  
"Why didn't he tell anyone?" Kai asked  
  
"Mainly because in the show he's from, he's considered evil."  
  
"That's why he didn't say anything about it, cause if he did say that he was a half demon and was evil, he would have had to deal with every good person in the room." Karai thought outloud.  
  
"You got it." Tyger replied.  
  
Cole shimmered back to the spot where he was before he left.  
  
"Whats happining?" Karai impatiently asked.  
  
"Well, there's a few monsters fighting, one was a tall four armed dragon- like person, another was plant like, another was a ceturian, and the fourth was a red, monsterous dragon without any wings." Cole replied.  
  
"Great. Just great." Tyger growled.  
  
"What? Do you know these creatures?" Cole asked.  
  
"Yes. The four armed dragon-like person is Prince Goro, a Shokan prince of the Underworld who's race is half dragon, half human. The Centaur is Motaro, a general of the Outworld armies, and his race are at war with the Shokan. The red monsterous dragon is most likely to be Diablo himself, a Prime Evil from Karai's world. And the plant like human is on our side, and Motaro might be on our side if Goro is here too." Tyger pointed out.  
  
"Lets go kick some evil butt!" Karai yelled as she ran off into the park.  
  
"Wait! We need a plan first!" Kai yelled at Karai.  
  
"No time. If Diablo's here, I can defeat him." She yelled back.  
  
"We might as well back her up, cause Diablo is one tough demon. Cole, you might want to change to Belthazor or something, cause we'll need all the help we can get." Tyger spoke as she followed Karai.  
  
When the other three got there, the reliazed that they were out numbered strength-wise.  
  
"We have to find the others." Kai spoke.  
  
"I'll go and find them by using the Sheep talisman. Good thing I took it with me. Just make sure my body is safe while I astral project myself and find the others.." Tyger replied before grabbing the Sheep talisman.  
  
"But I'm faster. I should go find them." Cole suggested.  
  
"We need all the help we can get, and besides, Karai and Kai needs those fire balls of yours to help defeat Diablo and Goro. Also, I'm just about good at fighting as a wet noodle when it comes to fighting these guys. " Tyger interjected.  
  
"Fine. Go do your thing, but hurry." Cole sourly remarked.  
  
Tyger held the Sheep talisman in her hand, blacked out, and fell to the ground. Kai and Cole dragged her body someplace where they could see her and it still would be safe.  
  
'This is so COOL! I should use this one more often.' Tyger spoke in her astral plane form.  
  
Fortunatly, no one could hear her say that, unless she wanted to speak to someone by getting into someone's brain and talk to them that way. She didn't get into anyone's brain until she saw the others walking towards the park.  
  
'Why are they following? Hey, I don't have to run all the way to the hotel, I don't care why. Now, who to tell what's going on.' Tyger thought.  
  
Tyger finally decided to pick the person that was closest to her and went for it.  
  
'Here goes nothing and let's just hope this works.' Tyger spoke before reaching into the person's head.  
  
Gollum stopped where he was, and was looking like he was listening to something.  
  
"Come on Gollum, we have to get going." Leo spoke.  
  
"Shelled friend* says the four needs help at the park." Gollum replied after a minute of silence.  
  
"How do you know?" Frodo asked.  
  
"Duh, Tyger took the Sheep talisman. It has the power to give the person to astral project themselves and talk to someone if they enter their brain." Jade commented matter-of-factly.  
  
"Lets go then." Gimli replied as he drew his axe and hoisted it up into the air.  
  
When the group got there, they saw three of their members engaged in the fight. Tyger appeared from a clump of bushes, still in the clothes to hide her appearance. Tyger looked over to the fight and noticed that the plant creature had fled, and two cyborgs approaching from one direction, one cyborg had stainless steel armor covering the majority of his body, while the other looked similar to the first but had black armor and was walking a little differently. Both had drew their guns from the side of their legs, the black cyborg had two while the other had one. The only part of skin that was not covered by armor or plastic material was around the mouth and cheek area, and both had metal helmets that covered all of their head except the area around the mouth and cheeks. When the whole group, including the two cyborgs finally gathered, Goro and Diablo knew that thew were going to be defeated, and fled the scene.  
  
"That's not right." Karai commented as she put back her claw weapons** in their hilt.  
  
"Hey, that's how evil works." Tyger spoke.  
  
"I know." Karai replied solemly.  
  
"While we were fighting, that plant creature fled, apparently it was majorly wounded."Belthazar commented.  
  
"Figures he would run into the woods if he was majorly injured."  
  
"You guys find that Alec guy yet?" Daydream asked.  
  
"Yes. Now if you guys will excuse me, I will go get him." Tyger replied.  
  
Tyger left the group and went into the forrest, put up the hood on her jacket to hide her face, following the blood trail. She followed the trail until she got to a clearing and stopped in the middle of it.  
  
"Who are you and what do you want?" A male voice boomed.  
  
"I am Tyger of the Wynd, Tyger for short, and I have been looking for you to get my friend back."  
  
"What do I have to do with getting your friend back?" The male voice asked.  
  
"Your arch nemisis, Anton, has teamed up with a man who is a diabolical, scheming man who calls himself the Shredder. The two has kidnapped my friend and wants you, me, and four others to go and meet them so I can get my friend back." Tyger replied calmly.  
  
"How do I know you are telling the truth?"  
  
"Here is your truth, if you want to see it." Tyger spoke as she took out the note with the demands out of her pocket, put it onto the ground, and backed up.  
  
The male came out, slowly walked over, picked up the note, and read it. After reading the note, he noticed that Tyger was not one bit afraid of him.  
  
"Why are you not afraid of me, like the rest of the world?"  
  
"One of the reason's, Alec, is because in this world I am a huge fan of you." Tyger spoke.  
  
"And the other reason is because I know what it is like to be an oustider, like you." Tyger added, taking off the hood and revealing her face to Alec.  
  
"You're a turtle? But how can this be? I thought I was the only one that was part human." Alec stammered.  
  
"Yes, I'm a turtle. It is a long story, but I will tell you later. There are five others like me that are waiting for us to arrive back. Please take these talismans and clothes. You'll need the clothes more than me." Tyger pointed out, giving Alec the Dog and Monkey talismans, then taking off the clothes and gave them to Alec before turning around.  
  
"What are the talismans for?"  
  
"The Dog is imoratlity and the Monkey is shapeshifting, I brought them for you, cause you need them. Wear the Dog talisman around your neck, so you don't have to worry about not leaving the park in fear. I'll tell you how to use the Monkey talisman when we meet up with the others." Tyger replied.  
  
"Others?" Alec asked, putting on the pants that Tyger gave him.  
  
"All of my friends are waiting for us, some helped with the fight."  
  
Alec finally got dressed when two figures came through some bushes. It was the two cyborgs that came at the end of the fight.  
  
"One of your friends, Arista, said we should come see what is taking so long." The darker colored cyborg spoke.  
  
"How can a machine be so human-like?" Alec asked as he walked over and studied both Cyborgs with intrest.  
  
"That's because they are cyborg cops." Tyger pointed out, her arms folded, leaning on a tree and watching Alec.  
  
"Really, your world must be more advanced than where I came from."  
  
"Not really. They come from several movies and a show series. The stainless steel cyborg is RoboCop. Before that his human half died, his name was Alex J. Murphy. He was an Old Detroit cop who transferred to New Detroit and had a wife and son. When he died he and his partner, Ann Lewis, had followed Clarence to an abandand warehouse. He and Ann seperated when they got out of the car and he had found Clarence and his gang alone. Murphy went all noble on them and Clarence's gang started shooting at him, mortally wounding him when they were done, but it was Clarence who delivered the fatal shot to the head. OCP, or Omni Consumer Products, had approved the Robocop project at the same time of Murphy's death, allowing Murphy to be reborn as part machine, part human. Most of his body is machine, except for a few internal organs and his brain." Tyger told Alec.  
  
"Who's the other cyborg?" Alec asked, still looking at the two cyborgs.  
  
"That's RoboCable. He is John Cable, and was Murphy's partner before Murphy was transferred and killed. He, like Murphy, was married and had no kids, but divorced his wife some time after the marrage. Years after Murphy was transferred to New Detroit and knew about his old partener's death, but didn't know that Robocop was his partner until some time after Cable had transferred to the precaint that Robocop was staitoned. He was killed shortly after finding out what happened to his partner by his ex killing him, who at the time was one of the chief executives at OCP. Cable went through the same process as Murphy, was brainwashed of all memories up to the point where he was killed, and was sent by OCP to kill Robocop. During the whole phase of Cable becoming a cyborg, Robocop went into hiding because OCP and the city thought of him as a threat because he was because he was oudated and thought Robocop's ways of dealing with crime was a little to harsh. After RoboCable was finished with his process, he went after Robocop with some task force units. During the battle between Murphy and Cable, Murphy finally got through to Cable and Cable regained his memories." Tyger added.  
  
"Great story. Please, do tell another one." A voice spoke as the owner of the voice clapped, remaining hidden.  
  
"Who are you and what do you want?" Tyger growled menacingly.  
  
"Just a person who likes a good story every now and then." The voice replied.  
  
"Come out, or there will be trouble." Robocable boomed.  
  
"Tyger, the person is 20 feet away to your left." Murphy spoke while using his thermal imaging in his helmet.  
  
The person of the voice came out from where the person was hiding. It was a tall man wearing a pair of black pants and black t-shirt, his skin was black and red, with a red head and a black pattern on his face. He had a knife in one hand.  
  
"Belthazar? It can't be you, cause you wouldn't do something like that." Tyger spoke.  
  
"It is me, Belthazar. You have to believe me on this one."  
  
"What's going on here?" Another voice coming from beind the good guys asked.  
  
Everyone turned around to see who it was.  
  
"Belthazar! If your there, wait a minute. There is only one Belthazar, whick means one of you is a shapeshifter!" Tyger pointed out.  
  
"He's the fake!" the First Belthazar remarked as he pointed to the second.  
  
"I'm not the fake, he is!" The second Belthazar retorted.  
  
"Hold it! Hold it! We need to find out who's the real one. I am going to ask one question, and both of you are going to answer me. Got it?" Tyger asked.  
  
Both Belthazar's nodded in agreement.  
  
"Hmmm. What should I ask them? I got it! When I ask the question, the first Belthazar goes first, then the other goes. Both have 10 seconds to answer. Here's the question. Who does Cole love?"  
  
"Um..Ahh..Hmmm."  
  
"Time's up! Second Belthazar, what's your answer?"  
  
"Prudence Halliwell."  
  
"That's right! Tell the winner what he won, Murph."  
  
"What?" Robocop asked.  
  
"Never mind what I just said. I just wanted to say that."  
  
"That was a trick question! What does it have to do with the real Belthazar?" Alec asked.  
  
"Simple. The real Belthazar would know what the answer was because Cole is half demon, and his demon half's name is Belthazar, so asking a question about Cole would throw the fake off because the fake just copied the real Belthazar's form, voice, and any special abilities." Tyger explained.  
  
"I get it." Robocable replied.  
  
"You haven't seen the last of me!" The fake Belthazar yelled before disappearing in a small blaze of fire.  
  
Everyone just looked at the little fire disappear into thin air.  
  
"Come on, lets go back." Belthazar commented.  
  
End of the chapter. Hope you like it, I made it nice and long for everyone.  
  
Post-Chapter Notes:  
  
*This is how Gollum is going to say who I am and tell me apart from everyone else.  
  
** The weapons are like Wolverine's claws, but they don't come out from the hands. The claw weapon's are held on the hand and arm kinda like those arm sling-shots.  
  
If you haven't noticed, Cole is Belthazar.  
  
If you need ANY kind of explanation on this story so far, please say so. Email me at either tygerofthewynd@hotmail.com or tygerofthewynd@yahoo.com . I have messenger for both MSN and Yahoo, so you can talk to me. 


	16. Chapter 16: Things happen and meeting up...

What?!? Only one person reviewed chapter 15?!?!? Shame on you people! Don't make me get Raph to make you review!  
  
Danceingfae: I will recap who is in the story make it easier for you. It will be at the end of the chapter.  
  
Chapter 16  
  
"Hey, we were wondering what happened to you five." Red Turtle spoke as she saw the five walk out from behind the bushes.  
  
"Yeah, we had a little identity problem, and a story to tell." Tyger replied.  
  
"Hey! It's the plant creature that was in the fight." Karai spoke cheerfully.  
  
"Name's Alec Holland. Nice to meet you." Alec commented.  
  
"And it talks." Night gasped.  
  
"Yes he can. He is part human. The reason he's part plant is because he was working on a fomula to help plants grow stronger. A fight between a couple of thugs of Anton and Alec caused an explosion at his lab, tossing him into the swamp below with the formula covering his body. You guys can imagine the rest." Tyger pointed out while showing Alec how to use the Monkey Talisman.  
  
"Who's starving? Cause I am." Mike spoke.  
  
"Mike. You're always hungry." Daydream replied.  
  
"I know, but we still havn't agreed on what to get for food." Mike responded, walking backwards while looking at the group.  
  
"Watch out for the -!" Red Turtle said quickly, sticking her hands out.  
  
Mike quickly turned around.  
  
CLANG!  
  
"light post!" Metachi finished.  
  
"Thanks for the one second warning you two." Mike replied, rubbing where he hit his face on the light post.  
  
"Hey! I got an idea! Let's go to an all you can eat buffet. Then that everyone can get what they like." Danceingfae suggested.  
  
"Great idea. Let's go then." Arista replied.  
  
The whole group left the park and headed towards the nearest buffet place. Ten minutes later, they found a place that would accommodate everyone and went in. After getting their drinks, they all went over and got what they wanted, all except Kai. Some of the staff and other customers were looking at the group suspiscously. Logan was looking around at all the people and could tell that some were whispering about them.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Daydream asked a woman next to her at a buffet station, but the woman shook her head as a response.  
  
Everyone had gotten their food and sat down. Of course Day had to sit next to Legolas and Mike, Metachi was sitting between Nightcrawler and Aragon, Arista was sitting next to Leo and Don, Tyger was sitting next to Motaro and Makari, and everyone else was mixed together. Everyone talked away and having fun until everyone was full of food, but had to wait for Mike cause he kept on getting more food. After Mike was finally full, it was already 8:30 in the evening and the group headed for the hotel. When they got to the floor where the headquarters, they noticed that the barrier around Tyger's room was gone and another note was on the door of the headquarters. Red Turtle, who was the closest, took the note off the door and read it outloud.  
  
Dear Large Group of Good-Doers,  
  
By the time you read this note, it is appearant that 5 hours has gone by on the 24 hour deadline. You have until 3:30p.m. tomorrow to come. Come to the werehouse by the Washington Bridge. Remember, have the five turtles and Holland come alone. Any cops or monkey business, and you will never see your friend again.  
  
Your bitter rivals to the end,  
Oroku Saki and Dr. Anton Arcane  
  
"I wanna know why they want Tyger along with us?" Leo asked.  
  
"So do I." Tyger pouted.  
  
"We'll have to find out when we get there, don't we." Raph commented.  
  
"Lets get some rest before heading out and rescue Ryoko." Don suggested.  
  
"Good idea." Mike cheerfully responded.  
  
"No, you are going to get her NOW!" Arista demanded.  
  
"What's with her?" Alec asked.  
  
"It's a sibling thing." Tyger whispered.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"But."Mike pleaded.  
  
"No. Not in the morning, NOW!"  
  
"Fine. We'll go now, seeing that there is no way out of getting some sleep until we get your sister." Leo spoke exasperatedly.  
  
"If we're leaving now, I want to get some things before we go." Tyger said before getting into the headquarters.  
  
Tyger came back a few minutes later wearing a blue with white stripes bandana, pads, and a small gym bag.  
  
"I'm ready."  
  
"Where did you get that stuff? I looked everywhere for my cat the other day and didn't see any of that." Daydream spoke.  
  
"I hid it above a ceiling tile cause I always come here. Actually, no one else is able to reserve this room besides me becase I am a preferred customer." Tyger replied while looking through the bag.  
  
"Cool." Mike commented.  
  
"Lets go then, before Arista chews us out some more for dawdling in the hallway." Raph snorted.  
  
"Raph, you got to learn how to control that temper or it will get the best of you." Tyger replied.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"I mean it. I don't want my ALL TIME FAVORITE turtle dying early because of his moodieness."  
  
"I thought I was your favorite turtle." Leo replied.  
  
"You, my favorite turtle? Now there's a laugh. I would consider you a secondary favorite if you were not so perfect at everything and if your personality was a little different."  
  
"Then how come your bandana is blue?" Don asked.  
  
"Correction, blue with white stripes. It is because of another favorite character that my name is based off of. The show is called Monster Rancher, which there is a blue and white wolf monster that is called Tiger of the Wind."  
  
The rest of the way to the were house next to the Washington Bridge as as silent as can be, except the sounds of their own footsteps. When they got there, Leo stopped to look over the place, then turned to speak.  
  
"We need a plan to get in, cause the place could be crawling with thugs and various survaliance cameras." Leo spoke in his I'm-going-to-be-leader tone.  
  
"Got that covered." Tyger replied from behind Leo.  
  
"What are you doing?" Leo asked threateningly in a leader fashion.  
  
"Chill. I'm wiring the ground wires to my laptop so I can access the system inside, given that there IS a security system inside for me to hack into."  
  
"What?" Mike asked, rubbing the top of his head.  
  
"She's using her computer to hack into the computer system inside to find out what's going on inside for the best plan of entry." Don explained.  
  
"Why don't we just use this door?" Raph asked, pointing to a nearby door with the sign 'Use this Door' on it.  
  
"Raph, whatever you do, do not open that" Tyger spoke, but it was too late.  
  
"Ahhh! Get me down from here!" Raph yelled, thrashing about while stuck in a rope net.  
  
"I tried to warn you that was a trap. Now they know we're here, you idiot." Tyger said, poking Raph in the shoulder through the net.  
  
"Who are you calling an idiot?" Raph retorted.  
  
"You were the one who wanted to not listen."  
  
"How are we going to get him down? I forgot my katana's at the hotel."  
  
"That was brilliant Leo. Going into battle without any weapons. Even a slug would remember to bring a weapon." Tyger joked.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"I was joking about the last bit. Hey Don, there's a dagger in the bag. Can you hand it to me please?" Tyger spoke as she climbed up onto the net.  
  
"Sure. Here you go."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Tyger started cutting the net while the others looked on. A few minutes later, Tyger managed to cut enough net so Raph could slide out, then proceeded to climb up to the roof.  
  
"Be right back." Tyger quickly uttered before getting out of the men's view of sight.  
  
A few seconds later, the power went out in and around the werehouse. Tyger came back into view and climbed back down to ground level.  
  
"Had to cut the power so the cameras would go off-line, giving us the advantage of darkness, unless everyone has nightvision goggles."  
  
"What about the traps?" Holland asked.  
  
"Power generated as well, unless Arcane thought of us cutting the power and therefore using crude traps. Fortunatlly I remember where every trap is and where they are holding Ryoko." Tyger pointed out, picking up the bag and closing it before putting it around her shoulder.  
  
"Let's go then." Mike said enthusiastically.  
  
The six slinked into the silent werehouse silently. There was some close calls with a couple thugs, but they went on un-noticed until they made it to the room where Ryoko was being held.  
  
"Ahh-ahh-ACHOOO!!"  
  
"TYGER!" Leo yelled.  
  
"Sorry! I couldn't hold it."  
  
"There over by the captive chambers!" A random thug yelled to the others.  
  
"You blew our cover!" Raph screeched while taking a defensive postion.  
  
"I said I was sorry! What do you want me to do, thow myself to the thugs while you get Ryoko?" Tyger replied, throwing her arms up into the air.  
  
"Hey! Great idea Tyger! I'll give you a push." Raph answered back, pushing Tyger inbetween the themselves and the formation of thugs.  
  
"I hate you! I HATE YOU! I! HATE! YOU! If I get out of this alive, I am so going to make this fight a walk in the park for you! Besides, I didn't mean what I said about you putting me inbetween you guys and the thugs!" Tyger screamed.  
  
"So sue me." Raph replied back.  
  
"I hate you." Tyger mumbled to herself.  
  
"So glad you could make it. Even though we were expecting you a bit later." Shredder snidely commented.  
  
"Yeah, well we were kinda forced to come earlier than expected." Holland replied.  
  
"You must be the great Alec Holland. I heard so much about you."  
  
"And what are you supposed to be, a rejected can opener?" Holland commented.  
  
"I am Oroku Saki, or the Shredder."  
  
"The Shredder. That's original. How about using the name Spikey or Man with Spiked Helemet and Shoulder Spikes."  
  
"Alec, please don't make him fight cause we're already outnumbered 20 to 1 here." Tyger pleaded.  
  
"Listen to the female, cause she must know I am better than all of you." Shredder spoke.  
  
"If he's so good, then why does he have all these thugs?" Alec asked.  
  
"Well, um, Alec, I think I can answer that." Tyger spoke quietly, but loud enough for Shredder and Arcane to hear.  
  
"Go on, tell us what you think." Anton replied.  
  
"If you want. Well, I'm thinking that these thugs are not Shredders minions, but Anton Arcane's minions because of one reason, Shredder always uses members foot clan that use ninjitsu to fight for him. And because the thugs are not wearing his symbol anywear on their clothing, that leads me to believe that Arcane hired all these minions, and not the Shredder." Tyger hypothisized.  
  
"You are a smart one, aren't you? For that, we will spare the fight. Throw them with the girl." Shredder ordered.  
  
The thugs surrounded the group, they were trying to fighting them off, but they were soon overpowered and was taken to where Ryoko was held and thrown into the chamber with her.  
  
End of the chapter.  
  
I hope you like it.  
  
Danceingfae, here is all the characters that are in the story so far and where they came from:  
  
Good guys: Arista - ff writer Daydream - ff writer Danceingfae - ff writer Tyger - ff writer Ellie ET - ff writer Nightmare - ff writer Ryoko - ff writer Red Turtle - ff writer Raph Leo Don Mike Frodo- LotR Sam -LotR Gandalf - LotR Gollum - LotR Erwyn - LotR Gimili - LotR Legolas -LotR Aaragon - LotR Stryker - LotR Wolverine -X-men Storm - X-men Nightcrawler- X-men Gambit - X-men Toad -X-men Spyke - X-men Iceman -X-men Pryro -X-men Shadowcat- X-men Mystique- X-men Rouge- X-men Jean Grey -X-men Cyclops- X-men Kai -The Lexx tyger_of_the_wynd (TW)- Neopets.com Blanka -Street Fighter Teal'c -SG-1 Jade -Jackie Chan Tohru- Jackie chan Mick - Original Character from PNTR Cole - Original Character from PNTR Cole-charmed Motaro- Mortal Kombat Alec Holland- Swamp Thing Robocop -Robocop Robocable- Robocop  
  
Bad guys Shredder- TMNT Anton Arcane- Swamp Thing Diablo - Diablo 2 


	17. Chapter 17

Well, I'm sorry if it was a little hard to follow with all those symbols that FanFiction inserted inadvertantly in chapter 15. I know they fixed the problem and told everyone to re-post their chapters, but you know what? I was too bleeping lazy to go and fix it after the problem itself was fixed. I'll try to re-post the chapter next time it happens.  
  
Daydream: Not really. Unless you look at it like as the snot from some cartoons (like Ren and Stimpy), or it just looks like weird looking moss. Every one knows you are a MUTANT CAT!!!!!!  
  
Danceingfae: You dolt! Only Leo, Don, Mike, Raph, Alec Holland, and Me are stuck in a cell with Ryoko, not the whole group! It would be a bit too cramped if all the heros was in such a small area, think about it..  
  
I forgot to put Karai and Mokari in the list of good people. Karai is an assassin from Diablo 2 and Mokari is a Mewtwo from Pokemon.  
  
On with chapter 17!  
  
The cell that they were put in was about the size of a classroom to fit about 15 people. It had a sink, bathroom nececities, an open window, and a couple beds. Ryoko was on one of the beds sleeping, but awoke when the door to the cell close and those who came to rescue her started moaning on the floor.  
  
"Tyger? Mike? Leo? Don? Raph? What happen to you guys?" Ryoko asked excitedly, hugging each one with glee.  
  
"We were sent to rescue you, but we got out numbered and over powered and we were thrown in here with you." Raph replied as he covered a wound on his arm with his free hand.  
  
Ryoko sat there looking at Holland.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ryoko, this is Alec Holland. Alec, this is Arista's sister, Ryoko Niara." Mike spoke.  
  
"Is he another mutant?"  
  
"Yes. But he was not affected by mutagen. His mutation was affected by a series of events, similar to what happened to beast in the old X-men cartoon*, if you seen it." Tyger replied, using her bandana as covering on some of her wounds.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Raph, you need some medical help there with your wounds." Leo spoke.  
  
"So do the rest of you." Alec replied.  
  
"Why doesn't he have any wounds?" Ryoko asked, pointing to Alec.  
  
"Well.." Tyger started.  
  
"Didn't you give him that Dog talisman, the one that grants him imortality?" Mike asked.  
  
"Yes, and there is one more factor that I forgot about." Tyger added.  
  
"What?" Don asked.  
  
"Bio-reganitive advanced cell growth." Tyger said meekly, putting her hands up near her mouth and twiddling her fingers so they couldn't hear her well.  
  
"What did you say?" Mike asked, cusping his ear.  
  
"Bio-regenative advanced cell growth." Tyger replied even louder.  
  
"What does that mean?" Don asked.  
  
"She means I can heal wounds quickly." Alec replied.  
  
"Exactly." Tyger added.  
  
"Gee Don. I guess you are not as smart as we thought." Mike uttered.  
  
"Hey. Don is as smart Holland, it's just that Holland knew what I was talking about." Tyger declared.  
  
Tyger tried to get up on her feet, but her left leg gave out with pain. Don went over to check on her leg.  
  
"It seems to be broken from when they threw you into this room. Your leg needs to be put into a splint right away, but we don't have anything to use as a splint." Don announced.  
  
"Alec. Please come here." Tyger moaned.  
  
"How is he going to help?" Ryoko asked.  
  
"He's able to heal any wound, as long the person is not to far into death." Tyger replied.  
  
"Here. This is going to hurt for a bit." Alec spoke, re-aligning the broken bone so it can be healed.  
  
Tyger screamed in pain like there was no tomorrow. Alec put his hands around the site where the leg was broken and started healing it. Even though no one could see it around Tyger's leg, there was a slight green glow that was being emitted while the healing process was going on.  
  
"There. That should do it." Alec spoke a few minutes later, walking around to the others so he can heal their wounds.  
  
"Thanks. It feels better already."  
  
"We have to get out cause the others won't know that we are trapped in this cell." Mike said.  
  
"We know that." Leo replied sternly.  
  
"Need some help?" A voice asked from outside the window.  
  
"Who is there?" Ryoko asked.  
  
"Only me, Mokari." Mokari replied in a cheerful telepathic tone.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Tyger asked.  
  
"I had a feeling that you might of needed me, so I trailed you and waited until you were not being watched to appear." Mokari spoke, looking down at them from the window.  
  
"You know we did need some help about ten minutes ago." Raph grumbled gingerly.  
  
"I know. But if I had of interviened, they would of done something to Ryoko, and I didn't want to risk that."  
  
"How about you could of teleported her out of the room to a safe spot and join the fight." Mike suggested.  
  
"I was going to do that if she wasn't being watched by a couple guards."  
  
"That's it! Mike you are a genuis!" Tyger spoke happily.  
  
"What did I say?" Mike asked.  
  
"Teleportation."  
  
"That is not possible to teleport someone from one spot to another. It defys the laws of physics and all of known science." Don explained, walking back and forth.  
  
Mokari teleported herself so she was right behind Don and tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"How did you?" Don stammered.  
  
"It's a thing called teleportation. Man, you need to watch more Pokemon." Mike replied.  
  
"Yeah Don. Anyone who watched some Pokemon or played the game knows that all psychics Pokemon can teleport. Mokari is a Mewtwo, which makes her a psychic." Tyger added.  
  
"I, like Don, don't believe that Mokari can teleport herself or people." Raph commented.  
  
"Fine, I can just leave you here alone. Ryoko, your sister wants you to be at the hotel right away, so we have to go now."  
  
Ryoko stood near Mokari and both disappeared. Alec stood near the door to stand guard so they would know when someone was coming. Don was sitting in the corner writing equations to contradict the ablitiy to teleport, but kept on erasing each one after writing it out. Tyger was trying to make the bed that Ryoko was in so it looked like Ryoko was still asleep while the other three turtles had claimed the three of the other four beds to lay on. A few minutes later, a guard came by with some soup and bread for them and left. The soup looked like something had into it and died in the soup, sat and rot in it for weeks, and was looking like no body attempted to take the body out during that time frame. The bread was not looking it's best either. It was covered in various molds and mushrooms. This made no one want to eat. Shortly after the guard passes again five minutes later, Mokari comes back.  
  
"What took you so long?" Mike asked.  
  
"Well, it's not easy when someone is not used to teleporting." Mokari replied.  
  
Don went next to teleport back. Tyger was now pacing back and forth while the other four kept to their spots.  
  
"Will you stop pacing! You're making me dizzy." Raph demanded rudely.  
  
"No, I will not stop pacing. I'll only listen to those who I like, and it seems that I like Leo more than you because you did something that I said, which I did not mean in the physical sence." Tyger replied just as gingerly, still pacing.  
  
"If you don't stop pacing, I will make you stop pacing for good." Raph threatened.  
  
Tyger just ignored him and continured on, making Raph even angrier.  
  
"Raph, just ignore her and do something that will distract you." Mike suggested.  
  
Raph tried to ignore Tyger, but found it hard to try.  
  
"I say you are doing that to get back at me."  
  
"Am not. I'm bored with nothing to do. What should I do, sing instead?"  
  
"That would be helpful cause your pacing is getting annoying." Leo replied.  
  
The others nodded in agreement.  
  
"Fine then. Now what should I sing..hmmm..I know!"  
  
Tyger walked to the middle of the room and started humming the beginning of the song, then started to sing and dance to the rythym.  
  
"Me with the floorshow  
  
Kickin' with your torso  
  
Boys getting high  
  
And the girls even more so  
  
Wave your hands if your not with the man  
  
Can I kick it?  
  
(Yes you can)  
  
I got  
  
(Funk)  
  
You got  
  
(Soul)  
  
We got everybody  
  
I've got the gift  
  
Gonna stick it in the goal  
  
It's time to move your body  
  
Babylon back in business  
  
Can I get a witness?  
  
Every girl, every man  
  
Houston, can you hear me?  
  
Ground control, can you feel me?  
  
Need permission to land  
  
I don't wanna rock, DJ  
  
But your making me feel so nice  
  
When's it gonna stop, DJ?  
  
Cos you're keepin' me up all night"  
  
"No more! This song sucks!" Raph grumbled, interupting Tyger who stopped singing.  
  
Even though Tyger stopped singing, she was still dancing to the song. Mokari came by and took Leo, then left. Tyger started singing again.  
  
"Fame you're claimin' is the top of the world.  
  
This stage I'm claimin' is the top of the world.  
  
Love I'm feelin when you people connect  
  
and if you're out in the crowd you're gettin' more than respect.  
  
If you're wondering  
  
I got plenty of flows.  
  
I'm makin' plenty of friends  
  
and many are foes,  
  
but as the audience grows  
  
security knows  
  
stoppin' me now is kinda serious.  
  
No use in dreadin'  
  
what they call Armageddon.  
  
I think we made it through the slump.  
  
But who really cares where we're headin'  
  
cuz now you mutherf**kers got a reason to jump!!  
  
so lets make somethin' out of it.  
  
This way we can all relate.  
  
Worldwide we collide.  
  
This is how we communicate.  
  
So lets make somethin' out of it.  
  
Whoever thought we would see the day.  
  
I cant believe we did it.  
  
So lets drift away.  
  
Hate,  
  
a feelin' I don't really get.  
  
And hate can get you in some serious shit.  
  
Time is somethin'  
  
that may change me,  
  
but I cant time so f**k it.  
  
ive been stumblin'  
  
through these thoughts  
  
and I thought the fact that I could be delirious.  
  
but as the audience grows  
  
security knows  
  
stoppin me now is kinda serious  
  
No use in dreadin'  
  
what they call Armageddon.  
  
I think we made it through the slump.  
  
But who really cares where we're headin'  
  
cuz now you motherf**kers got a reason to jump!!"  
  
"Quiet down in there." One of the passing guards spoke loudly.  
  
"Party pooper." Tyger replied, walking to the bed that Leo was on and laid on her stomach.  
  
Mokari showed up shortly after the guard passed by and took Mike back to the hotel. The now trio was silent. Tyger was humming a song to herself, Raph was tapping one of his sai on the wall, while Alec was sitting on the floor across from the window. A couple thugs came by and opened the door to come in. Once they came in, they did not even notice that there was a decrease in prisioners, which ment that they were pretty stupid enough to not notice that there was three prisioners instead of seven.  
  
"Which one of you is the female." One of the thugs said slowly.  
  
"Why do you want to know?" Alec demanded, standing up to face the thugs.  
  
"Because Arcane and the Shredder want to talk to her." The other thug replied.  
  
"I am. I'll go and see what the evil duo wants from me. Don't worry I can take care of myself."  
  
End of chapter 17. I hope you liked it. Please, please review. Don't make me beg, plead, or grovel. I don't own either song. Robbie Williams owns Rock DJ and Limp Bizkit owns the second one.  
  
*How Beast went through his human-to-current state transformation is different from X-Men: Evolution and the 1992 cartoon. In the new one, Evolution, McCoy was a teacher and had to take a special solution that he made to stop himself from changing, but stopped for some reason and changed. In the 1992 version, McCoy was a scientist, and was working on something when his lab exploded, causing to transform to his current state. Both cartoons have Beast looking and acting differently. Evolution's version of Beast has him being taller, thinner and not being as agile. He is also shown less in the new one and not as intelligent, scientifically and medically. In the older one, he is stronger, a bit shorter, huskier, always reading a book or something scientific when not on missions, and using quotes that is hard to understand sometimes, uses pipes, jumps on walls, or jumps to get himself around more, and is happier to be who he is. As you can tell, I know a lot about Beast, cause I notice these things and HE IS MY SECOND FAVEORITE X-MEN!!!! Right after the 'Fuzzy One' himelf.  
  
For those are not in TMNTFREAKS or haven't read my question that I posted yet: I am creating a new story, and I am going to ask three questions.  
  
1.) Who wants to be in it? What kind of mutant do you want to be? (It can be ANYTHING, except vampires please, if you want to be a turtle, don't describe what you look like, just give me your bandana color, and any weapons you want to use.) What kind of abilities/superpower do you want? (limit four. It can be anything, just as long it doesn't kill someone instantly or something along that line. I forgot to ask this question that pertains to the superpowers/ablities question. Do you want a regular or Advanced superpower? If you are wondering what an Advanced superpower is, let me tell you what it is. I am going to use a show that a watched a little of when it was on as an example. It was called Babylon 5. On that show was a government agency that was called the PsyCorp. It was a agency that was all telepaths and telekenetics and each telepath or telekenetic had a number for their telepathic or telekenetic strength, 1 being the lowest you can be (like an average person), and I think it went up to 15 or 20, which was a very powerfull and hard to be. I think most in the agency was around had a power of 10 give or take a few. Not everything is going to be Advanced. There will be Advanced Shapeshifting, Advanced Telekenetic, Advanced Telepathic, or something like that. 


	18. Chapt 18: A Talk between enemies and wei...

Yay! More than 2 people reviewed for chapter 17. *does a little dance* Now for the non-reviewers! *grins evilly, rubs hands together, and makes a evil laugh while slowly stalking the non-reviewers down*  
  
Danceingfae: Read the beginning of chapter 17 again! Aparently you skipped the part where we, meaning me, Raph, Leo, Don, Mike, Alec, and Ryoko (that's six good people, not 43 good people) are sharing the same cell. Yes, everyone is being teleported out, but I will get out with out being teleported. I better shut up now before I give away any more before the story begins. *watches while Raph chases Danceingfae* Don't worry, I'll save you! *Runs and jumps on Raph and puts him into a headlock while Danceingfae runs to safety*  
  
Daydream: I know she isn't a dolt, I just couldn't think of something that was less mean than calling someone a dolt. You better tell me what you are soon, so I can post who's who in the story. Otherwise you will be put as a mutant that has a formless shape. I mean it!!!!!! If I don't get an answer from you in the next week or so, you will be a formless shape, and that is final.  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Tyger left with the two thugs and left the two behind in the cell. She followed them through a well light hallway, not letting her sneak away in the shadows as she was going to plan on doing. They stopped at a door not to far from where she was held. The thug on the right knocked in a certain pattern, then stopped before getting the signal to come in. The other opened the door and motioned to Tyger for her to go in. Tyger went in and turned around to noticed that the door closed behind her. Tyger noticed that the room was empty, so she just walked around until another door opened, revealing Anton Arcane and Shredder.  
  
"Why did you bring me here?"  
  
"To talk." Shredder replied.  
  
"And to answer your question on why we wanted you here." Arcane added.  
  
"Yes, why did you want me here with your enemies instead of any of the others?" Tyger asked, sitting down in the empty chair across from Shredder and Arcane.  
  
"We have reason to believe that you know more about your little gang of allies that you are letting on." Arcane spoke, putting his hands together.  
  
"What makes you say that?" Tyger asked.  
  
"Because I have placed a listening device on one of your reptilian friends before they came here, and we a secret weapon on our side to uncover more." Shredder replied, shifting his weight forward.  
  
~&~&~&~&~&~Meanwhile at the cell.~&~&~&~&~&~  
  
Tyger is brought back to the cell and is put inside once again. Raph and Alec are still there.  
  
"So, what did they want?" Alec asked.  
  
"The ususal. They were wondering what we were planning on doing to stop them, I didn't say anything, they threatened to kill me, then brought me back here after a couple minutes of silence."  
  
~&~&~&~Back at the interrogation room~&~&~&~&~  
  
"We also have a little deal for you and your friends." Shredder replied.  
  
"Yeah, what is that deal."  
  
"You tell us how these work, and we will go back to our own worlds without any more incidents." Arcane spoke, both Shredder and Arcane taking out four tiangular stone pillars, each with a different symbol on one end.  
  
Tyger looked at them in shock for a second before resuming a calm, indistiguishable looking face.  
  
"I would die in boiling acid than tell you what they are for." Tyger spat.  
  
"You WILL tell us." Shredder snarled evilly.  
  
"Suck helium and die, you over grown tin can!" Was Tyger's only response.  
  
"Take her away!" Arcane bellowed.  
  
The same two thugs came back in and grabbed Tyger to take her to her cell.  
  
"Before I go back, I want to know how you got those things." Tyger replied.  
  
"None of your business. Take her to a different cell this time." Arcane spoke.  
  
Tyger was taken to another cell that was close to the first. She quickly glanced into the cell that she was in and saw some one just like her in there, making sure Raph and Alec doesn't look this way. She gasped in horror that they couldn't tell the difference and struggled to free herself, but was unsucsessful at her attempts. She was thrown into a padded cell, and was locked in there. The cell was just as big as the other, but had no grates in the window or as part of the door. The window and door was closed, but there was a vent for air circulation. Tyger could hear the voices from the other cell and tried to yell to get their attention, even though she knew it would be a longshot for the others to hear her.  
  
She gave up and sat in a corner, thinking of a way to get out of this. Telepathy was out of the question cause no one was telepathic. Yelling to get Mokari's attention was also out. She wasn't strong enough to kick the door down, and was too big for the air vent. She also didn't have any kind of power to let herself out. Eventually, Tyger fell asleep sitting in the corner. Suddenly, she was woken up by a siren and people yelling. She could piece together parts of sentances from thugs running by that the other cell was empty. She did a silent victory chant, but realised that the copy of herself was with the others. Tyger went back to where she was when Shredder stormed into the cell she was in.  
  
"You're coming with me!" He spoke rudely as he took her by the arm and dragged her to another room with screens showing various areas.  
  
"How did they escape?" Arcane asked once she entered the room.  
  
"How would I know, I've been stuck in a cell where I can barely hear anything."  
  
"I believe you know and won't tell us." Shredder replied.  
  
"You have no proof."  
  
"Ha! Your wrong! We do. Don't we?" Shredder retaliated.  
  
Arcane just shook his head.  
  
"Looks like your cameras to the cells are down." Tyger replied, pointing to a couple of the screens.  
  
They look over to the screens, and finally noticed that some of the cameras were down. Arcane goes over and starts typing.  
  
"By the info on the camera system's database, the cameras in the cells have been down for about 6 hours." Arcane spoke.  
  
Tyger smirked and did a little dance in her chair before returning to her 'I don't know what's going on' look so the two captors wouldn't notice.  
  
"Can I go now? I want to get back to sleep." Tyger asked.  
  
"Fine, this will be your only request that you will have." Arcane replied.  
  
"In that case, can I add another portion to my only request?"  
  
"NO!!!" Arcane and Shredder yelled at the same time.  
  
"Geeez, why don't you just bite my head off for crispies sake."  
  
Tyger was put back into her cell. Instead of going back to sleep, Tyger paced around and kept on thinking on how to get out. Since she forgot to bring any talimans, like the sheep or the ox, she would not be able to astral project or have the strength to kick the door down. After thinking up weird things that she could try, like suddenly get powers to change her size or faking to be dead, she decide to meditate. She kept on trying to get rid of all thoughts to meditate, but images of the TMNTFFW headquarters and all of her friends kept appearing. Then she could hear people talking and feeling things that were not coming from around her cell. Tyger opens her eyes and sees her friends huddling in a group, talking how the rescue mission went, missing the part where Raph threw her in between them and the thugs.  
  
'Am I dreaming this?' Tyger thought, getting up.  
  
She could see everyone around Ryoko, Raph, Leo, Don, Alec, Mike, and her imposter. Each was adding their part to the rescue. Suddenly, Toad turns around to get a glass and drops it in shock when he looks over in the direction of Tyger. Those around Toad first look at the glass, then in the direction that Toad is looking.  
  
"Two Tyger's? Now, I'm officially freaked out." Daydream spoke suddenly.  
  
"Can you guys see me?" The astral Tyger asked.  
  
Everyone nodded at once.  
  
"This is soo cool! I can astral project myself , and in a way that people can see and hear me!"  
  
"How come I don't have a power?" Daydream pouted.  
  
"You most likely do have a power and not been able to figure it out." The astral Tyger replied.  
  
"This is getting a little weird. How are we going to figure who is who?" Ellie ET asked.  
  
"Ask them a question that only the real Tyger would know the answer to." Alec replied.  
  
"But what should we ask them?" Red Turtle asked.  
  
"Who is Tygers favorite TMNT?" Danceingfae suggested.  
  
"That would be too easy, the impostor would of picked that bit of info from anywhere in the werehouse that we were in, and anyways her favorite is no longer her favorite because he took something she said too seriously." Don replied.  
  
"What happened?" Tohru asked.  
  
"Well, we had just entered the dark building, giving us the advantage, when Tyger sneezed and alerted the thugs. She kinda suggested that Raph should throw her in between us and the thugs to get Ryoko, not thinking that Raph would actually do it." Leo replied.  
  
"It's not my fault that he took me seriously."  
  
"You shouldn't of suggested it!" Raph replied.  
  
"You should know that me sneezing was an accident and you shouldn't be taking things said so seriously!" Tyger replied back.  
  
"you could of held your sneeze!"  
  
"I held it as long as I could!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did to!"  
  
Raph went for Tyger's astral neck and tried to strangle it.  
  
"Raph, that in not going to help." Mike spoke, trying to hold Raph back.  
  
"Will you two stop fighing so we can get to the other problem, trying to figure who is the real Tyger." Leo replied.  
  
"I think we already did." Gandalf replied.  
  
"What do you mean?" Leo asked.  
  
"The real Tyger would know about the fight when the fake wouldn't." Gandalf explained.  
  
"Unless.." Mystique replied.  
  
"Unless what?" Night asked.  
  
"Unless the fake Tyger is a shapeshifter like Mystique and was posing as one of the thugs during the fight and overheard them yelling at each other." Don replied.  
  
"Then we might not know who is Tyger and who is the impostor." Pyro added.  
  
The astral Tyger started fading in and out.  
  
"I have to go, there is another in my cell causing my body to wake up from meditation." The astral Tyger spoke before fading out completely.  
  
Tyger woke up from meditating and looked around. Since her vision was a little blurry at first, she could only see two forms. One was a small, flying creature with a tail, and the other was a turtle. Then Tyger could tell who was in the cell with her after a minute or so.  
  
"Are you ok?" The turtle asked.  
  
"Yes. How did you two get here?" Tyger asked.  
  
"Well, we kinda went through a portal of some kind and fell into this cell." The flying creature replied.  
  
"Who are you and why are you in this cell?" the turtle asked.  
  
"I'm Tyger of the Wynd, but my friends call me Tyger. I was on a rescue mission to help a friend and was left behind."  
  
End of chapter 18. What? You thought I was going to tell you who was in the cell with me in this chapter? Well I was thinking about it, but I decided to be evil and make you all wait. Muahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!! 


	19. Chapter 19: Tyger is FREEEEEEE! With som...

*Everyone who did not review lately is dunked in red sticky oil, then sprayed by a hundred skunks, then thrown into a ring full of raging monkies.* Maybe those who don't review will now review, or the process will be continued untill you do.  
  
*walks up to the meeger crowd of reviewers(which is a total of 7) and holds up a tiny award* I would like to thank those who reviewed and gave me this itty bitty award for least number of reviewers that reviewed a 18 chapter story. You love me! You really love me!  
  
Just for plot reasons, part of last chapter and all of this chapter is happening between the hours of 2 and 9 in the morning. Thank you.  
  
Chapter 19  
  
"Did anyone help you rescue your friend?" The flying creature asked.  
  
"Yes I did. The ones who helped and the rescuee escaped. I was talking to them before I woke up. You two probably know them, well four of them anyway."  
  
"They're here?" The female turtle asked loudly.  
  
"Yes. Well, not really, they are not in the vicinity but they are back at the hotel." Tyger replied.  
  
"Then we should go see them then." The monkey spoke quickly.  
  
"First we need a way out without anyone knowing. My friend, Mokari, can't help cause she doesn't know which room we are in to teleport us out, and I don't have anything to help pick the lock."  
  
"I might have something to pick the lock." The monkey replies as she went through her jacket.  
  
"Wait, scratch that, I don't have anything to pick the lock with."  
  
"That's okay Chimmpy, we'll get out of here somehow."  
  
"How do you know who I am?" Chimmpy asks.  
  
"I know pretty much know everyone that does not belong in this universe that is here. Besides, I was the one who thought you up."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Without warning, the door to the cell fell open and Chimmpy and the turtle vanished in the cell. Standing in the doorway was Shredder, and boy was he angry.  
  
"You!! I wish to speak to you!" Shredder yelled.  
  
"Snarl, Growl, and some Cat Hisses." Tyger spoke, making her laugh hysterically.  
  
"What are you, a comedian?" Shredder asked.  
  
"No, I was just wanted to make myself laugh to break up the lonliness that I have in this cell of mine."  
  
"My source tells me that one of your friends helped the others escape."  
  
"And who is your source, the imposter that is impersonating me?" Tyger asked.  
  
"Who wants to know?" Shredder asked.  
  
"I do, Oroku Saki."  
  
"I will not tell you, since you will find a way to relay that information to your allies."  
  
"Fine, don't tell me. By the way, I do hope you know there is a giant monster right behind you."  
  
"I am not going to believe a stupid thing like that."  
  
"Fine, you'll only lose your only hostage that could tell you everything that you need to know." Tyger replied.  
  
With that, there was a loud clang coming from the back of Shredder's helmet and Shredder to become unconcious and fall face first. A giant, black and white, red eyed furry salamander is now seen where Shredder was.  
  
"Nice one Chimmpy." Tyger commented.  
  
"Is this Oroku Saki? He does not look like the one I remember." The turtle spoke as she came out of the shadows.  
  
"Of course this is Oroku Saki, Mei Pei, there is different versions of him that you don't know about. Your version of him is a hollowed out shell of his former self, while this is the movie version of Oroku Saki. But he is better known in the movie, 2 cartoon series, and comics as the Shredder." Tyger replied.  
  
"I bet you know who I am." Venus spoke.  
  
"Yep. Now lets get out of here and get back to the others."  
  
Chimmpy, Tyger, and Venus made it out of the werehouse without incident and was now making their way to the hotel, with Tyger leading the way. Since there was not many people out on the way to the hotel when they made it to the main part of the city, they ran there out in the open. The hotel was empty also, except for the sleeping clerk. On the way up, Tyger explained a couple of things to Venus and Chimmpy.  
  
"Well you two, we're almost there. Most of the people you will meet will come from different movies, cartoons, shows, and games. There is a small group that is from this universe, and there are two that are Original Characters that were made up from a fan story. Now the guys, Leo, Raph, Don, and Mike do not know you since they are a different version of the guys you know and will look differently from what you remember. They only know that I am the only female turtle that exists right now. Which might be good since they haven't seen the live action series that you are in, I hope. Not many copies of the live action series was produced, probably a handfull was made since it was broadcasted a few years ago, so most of the copies are sitting in a few major television companies vaults. There is probably 10 copies that are not in vaults are in TMNT collector's personal collection, which makes them very valuable, and I have two of those copies, one is for watching and the other is for my collection." Tyger rambled.  
  
The elevator dinged, notifing the three that they made it to the level that they were to be on. They walked to the door of the headquarters and Tyger knocked and waited for a reponse. Nothing happened, so Tyger knocked again.  
  
"Open up. I know someone is in there. It's me." Tyger spoke.  
  
No response.  
  
"I think that maybe everyone split into groups so there would be not many people in here, if there is any people in here." Tyger added.  
  
"Now what are we going to do?" Chimmpy asked.  
  
"I have an idea, wait here, I'll be right back." Tyger replied, heading off to one end of the hall and turned the corner.  
  
A couple minutes later, Tyger came back with a bag full of stuff. She went through the bag and found a key to the room across from the door she was knocking on.  
  
"Hopefully they haven't changed the locks yet on this door." Tyger huffed.  
  
Tyger walked to the door and slid the key through the slot and waited. A few seconds later, the door gave a beep and it unlocked. They walked into the dark room silently. As soon as Tyger put down the her bag, she heard something from across the room and felt something barely missing her arm.  
  
"That was a close one, whatever that was." Tyger spoke loudly, not moving an inch.  
  
Chimmpy, who was the last one to enter the room, flicked the light on. Then Tyger, Venus, and Chimmpy notice that a hook-like object on some kind of cable barely touching Tyger's arm and the hook was in the wall behind Tyger. The three pairs of eyes followed the cable to Kai's arm. Kai was sitting in one of the chairs next to the window. (Chimmpy and Venus doesn't know him yet) In the room with Kai was Motaro, who was sleeping on the floor given that he is a Centurian, and a few people with covers over their heads. All of them were still sleeping.  
  
"Sorry, thought you were an intruder. Which Tyger are you?" Kai spoke, while making the hook thing detach from the wall quickly and reataching to it was on his wrist.  
  
"No hard feelings. Nice aim Kai. I'm the Tyger that was being astral projected earlier."  
  
"Oh. So, who are the newcomers?" Kai asked.  
  
"This is Mei Pei Chi, or Venus de Milo, Venus for short. And this flying capuchin monkey here is Chimmpy."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Doesn't he sleep?" Chimmpy asked Tyger.  
  
"The dead do not sleep." Kai replied, cutting off Tyger.  
  
"If you're dead, how can you be sitting there talking to us?" Venus asked, sitting across from Kai.  
  
Kai went on to talk about how he was a great warrior fighting against His Shadow, and it was prophesized that he would be the last of his race and would destroy His Shadow, having His Shadow to kill him and making him a dead assassin that lives by having protoblood to give him life, getting his memories back and eventually killing His Shadow.  
  
"Wow. That's so cool." Chimmpy commented after Kai stopped talking.  
  
By this time, Motaro and the others in the room woke up.  
  
"What time is it?" Motaro asked sleepily.  
  
"It's about 5:30." Kai replied, looking at the clock.  
  
Storm and Shadowcat was in one bed while both Cole's were in the other.  
  
"5:30? I'm going back to bed wake me up when the others get here." Kitty replied.  
  
"Fine." Kai spoke.  
  
Kitty went back to sleep while Storm got out of bed and went to the bathroom.  
  
"So, how did you escape and end up with these two?" Kai asked.  
  
"They landed into my cell when I was astral projecting myself, then Shredder shows up shortly after, and Chimmpy knocked Shredder in the back of the head while I distracted him and we made our way here."  
  
End of chapter.  
  
I know, I know, I left you at a cliffie, it's just that I can't think of anything of anymore cause of writers block. I know I'm a little late, I have a couple of reasons for that, besides the writer's block, my grandma has been visiting me for the past couple weeks and I have not been on as much as I used to, and I am also writing about 3 other stories at the same time, one of which is purely x-men *gasp*.  
  
Daydream, for the last time, what kind of mutant are you? You told me everything but what you are.  
  
I'm surprised that no body guessed who the two newcomers are, even though it is easy on who they are. While on the subject of guessing people, who can guess who is impostoring me? Can't figure it out and want a hint? Here is a hint: "Your soul is mine!"  
  
Also, if Mily is reading this, Raphaella has not sent me her chapter on my convention story, so you will be replacing her. Please send your chapter as soon as you can. Here is some ground rules:  
  
What is written in previous chapters can not be changed.  
  
2.) If you wish, you can have your own vehicle and have it customized your own way in the story. Limit of number of cars is 5.  
  
3.) If changes are needed, please bring up the changes that you think are needed with me via email or instant messaging (I have both Yahoo! and MSN Messaging, just put tygerofthewynd in front of either yahoo.com or hotmail.com to contact me).  
  
If something happens in a previous chapter, you can watch it happen, but can not interfere.  
  
The writers have NOT met yet, so do not have your character meet the others until everyone is done writing.  
  
Please end your chapter when your characters goes to bed, if they do go to bed.  
  
That is all 


	20. Chapter 20

Since I have not gotten any reviews from those who have not reviewed recently, more things will keep on happining.  
  
*Reviewers are forced to watch Rocky Horror Picture Show until everyone is able to say every line, then cattle prodded to do a play based on the movie, then create a soundtrack of every song in the movie, while having a group of caged monkies throw dung at them through the whole process.*  
  
I hope you learn your lesson.  
  
Chapter 20  
  
"So, Venus, where did you come from?" Kai asks.  
  
"Well, Tyger explained to me that I came from a universe of the TMNT, but I came from a different one than Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangalo, and Raphael came from." She explains.  
  
"And anyways, the Raph in her universe was not my favorite, like the movie and cartoon Raph that I know and love. But that is my opinion." Tyger replies, sitting in the corner and not looking up at her computer in front of her.  
  
The door opens up and Raph, Leo, Ryoko, Alec, Arista, and Metachi walk in. Tyger looks up and sees Leo and Raph, causing her to jump up in hapiness and for her to cause her laptop to fall with a thud on the floor. The laptop is remarkably un-damaged, still on and playing the music that Tyger was listening to.  
  
"Leo! I'm so glad to see you!" Tyger yells as she hugs him tightly.  
  
"Raph, happy to see you are in one piece." Tyger added as she glared at him with mean, piercing, stabbing swords eyes.  
  
"I take it your still mad at me for what I did yesterday." Raph replied.  
  
Tyger said nothing and went to pick up her laptop from the floor.  
  
"I'm sorry, I thought you were serious."  
  
"I was being sarcastic you idiot." Tyger replied, raising her voice.  
  
"Will you please be quiet, there are people sleeping." Kitty spoke from underneath the covers.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"So, I see we have two new people." Ryoko comments.  
  
"Yep. Chimmpy and Venus. They came earlier this morning."  
  
"You were right Tyger. They are different from what I remember."  
  
"I told you."  
  
"What is she talking about and who is she?" Raph asked.  
  
"This is Mei Pei Chi, or Venus. She is talking about what I told her about you guys not being able to know her, because she comes from a slightly different universe than yours. In her universe, you two, Mike, and Don look differently, but stay reletivly the same personality wise. She was in the same bowl as you when you were bought by Chet, but she was swept away after you guys came into contact with the mutagen. Then found by a guy by the name of Chung 1 and raised her as his daughter, and told her to go back to America before he died to help you to fight the Dragonlord and save Master Splinter." Tyger replied.  
  
"Oh. So it's ok for us to not know her." Leo commented.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"And were does the monkey come in?" Alec asks, pointing to Chimmpy.  
  
"I am not a monkey, I am a Capuchin. And my name is Chimmpy. I was created in a RPG by Tyger. I was to help the turtles, Hinochi the white eyed water dragon, April, Casey, and Master Splinter defeat Izea."  
  
Voices are now coming from Tyger's laptop, causing everyone to look towards her.  
  
"What? Am I disrupting your chatter time?" Tyger asks innocently.  
  
"What are you watching?" Ryoko asks.  
  
"TMNT: Next Mutation. What? It's for research." Tyger replied, seeing everyone look at her suspiciously.  
  
"Whatever." Ryoko spoke.  
  
"Will you please turn that down?" Kai asked.  
  
"Sorry." Tyger replied, turning the volume down on he computer.  
  
Mike, Day, Don, Murphy and Cable(I am just going to call Robocop and Robocable by their last names to keep it easy for me. So when I say Cable, I mean Robocable, and when I say Murphy, I mean Robocop.), Jade, Mokari, and Red Turtle came in. Chimmpy flew over and hung above Tyger's head to watch the TMNT: Next Mutation with her.  
  
"Please make sure you don't go to the bathroom on my head." Tyger spoke, still looking at her laptop, but knowing Chimmpy was right above her head.  
  
"Can do." Chimmpy replied.  
  
The whole group that was awake, except Chimmpy and Tyger, was now talking about various topics. A little bit later, more people walked into the room, luckily the room was big enough for everyone that was there at the moment. Feeling a bit crowded, Tyger gave her computer to Chimmpy so she could finish watching the episodes and told Chimmpy how to turn off the computer when she was done watching, and left for the roof for some fresh air. Raph saw her leave and slowly followed.  
  
Tyger was leaning on the edge of the roof, looking at the poploulus down below(like what Raph did in the first movie). Raph walked over and did the same.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Raph asked after a few minutes of silence.  
  
"What it would be like if what happened to me never happened, what I would be doing right now, like walking amongst them without people looking at me, that sort of thing."  
  
"Sometimes, that is what I feel like."  
  
"I know."  
  
End of chapter 20.  
  
I know it is a little shorter than the last few chapters, but I was getting writters block. Maybe if I get some choco-mint, I will get rid of this writters block and write some more. 


	21. Chapter 21: A challenge

Daydream: The Rocky Horror Picture Show is not a Horror Movie! It's a movie about... Forget it, lets just say it's a weird movie that includes the singer from the band Meatloaf, a couple aliens, a guy who is paralized from the waist down moving his legs in a dance scene, a couple who just want to get to a phone to get their car fixed, and a transvestite from Translvainia who's in love with his muscular creation.  
  
Chapter 21  
  
Raph and Tyger remained silent once more. Tyger thought she saw someone familiar enter the hotel doors on the first floor. Suddenly, the silence was disrupted by Chimmpy flying through the door and Kai following.  
  
"Give me the device, you flying rat!" Kai commanded.  
  
"Never you shapeshifting monster!" Chimmpy spat while trying to evade Kai's hook.  
  
"Seems like your friend is not one of us." Raph commented before running after Kai.  
  
"That's not Kai." Tyger replied, but not loud enough for anyone to here.  
  
The others appeared as Raph jumped onto Kai. A couple others went over to help.  
  
"Tyger! You said he's one of us! He nearly killed all of us while trying to get your computer. For this, you will pay. " Karai spoke.  
  
"That's not Kai!"  
  
"Then who is it?" Motaro asked.  
  
"I don't know! Wait a minute. Chimmpy, hand me my computer please."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Please?"  
  
Chimmpy handed over Tyger's computer. Raph and several others held Kai tightly as they made him stand up.  
  
"The real Kai would know his race's battle song. If this is the real Kai, he would be able to sing it."  
  
"What does that have to do with what he did? He said it himself that he was once evil." Venus replied.  
  
"He was forced to be evil. There's a difference. Kai, now sing your race's battle song." Tyger replied.  
  
Kai remained silent.  
  
"See. That is not the real Kai. Here, let me play the song for those who do not know it." Tyger added.  
  
Tyger placed her laptop onto the ledge to play the song, just then, a strong wind blew the laptop over the edge.  
  
"Great." Tyger yelped.  
  
Tyger and several other leaned over the edge to watch the laptop fall.  
  
"Kai!" Tyger yelled.  
  
Indeed it was Kai. Kai had used his hook to help him scale the building and had caught the laptop on the way up.  
  
"Yes! Oops, Sorry." Tyger apologised to Motaro, cause she accidentally hit him out of excitement.  
  
Kai climbed over the ledge and handed back the laptop.  
  
"I think you dropped this."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"If that's the real Kai, then who's this guy?" Raph asked.  
  
"A disgruntled fan?" Mike asked.  
  
Everyone threw him looks.  
  
"What? It's just an idea."  
  
"I think I know the minion who could pull off this whole sherrade. Let him go."  
  
"But"  
  
"Do it, I have a proposition for him."  
  
Raph and the others let the fake Kai go.  
  
"You fool! You don't know who I am." The fake Kai spat.  
  
"Fine, but I have one sentence for you. I challenge you to Mortal Kombat, Shang Tsung!"  
  
"But, it hasn't been a full generation since the last challenge." Motaro pleaded.  
  
"What's Mortal Kombat, Mortaro?" Alec asked.  
  
"It's a tournement where the best fighters of a generation fight the best fighters of outworld. The tournement lasts for ten generations, and if that world that's being challenged wins at all ten generations, that world is spared. If not, it's destroyed."  
  
"I accept your challenge." Shang Tsung replied, changing back to his original form.  
  
"Fine. Central Park is the location, the rules are if I win, you tell me everything that you were suppose to do and know. If you win, I become your slave."  
  
"Tyger, no!" All the heros cried at once.  
  
End of the chapter.  
  
I know I haven't updated this for a little while, I had writers block. 


End file.
